i'll un amour par procuration
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Tachibana s'offre un portable et découvre les tchat de rencontre.. Mais en la contactant il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait... Attention inceste: couple Takuya x Hitonari, Tachibana x hitonari
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE :** Un amour par procuration chap 01 **  
AUTEUR** : le mouffon **  
GENRE** : yaoi **  
BASE** : i'll génération basket

 **Pairing** : Akane x Hitonari

U **N AMOUR PAR PROCURATION chap 01**

Les yeux rivés vers le large regardaient le soleil se coucher. Un téléphona sonna et fit sursauter la silhouette perdue qui se mit à la recherche du dit portable qui chantonnait gaiement pour l'arriver d'un sms.

Tachibana râlait tout ce qu'il savait. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que lui disait cette fichue vendeuse. Il tripotait tous les téléphones et les déréglait systématiquement avec un sourire béa. Hiragi regarda la scène amusée. Son partenaire était vraiment un drôle de numéro. Il poussa la porte battante et entra.

-Salut ! Lança-t-il à la petite brunette qui se répandait en excuse.

-Hiragi-kun.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Akane veut un portable mais il en comprend pas comment ça fonctionne. Pourtant c'est le plus simple de la gamme qu'on lui a montrée. Soupira-t-elle.

-Je vois.

Le blond se tenait les mains dans les poches devant son brun qui était accroupi devant les téléphones et s'énervait.

-Tu sais pas utiliser un téléphone Tachibana ? Demanda Hitonari.

-Et alors ? Tu sais toi ? Monsieur « Je sais tout. »

Le blond s'accroupi en face de lui et lui colla son portable sous le nez.

-Ouah ! Il est top ton jouet !

Tachibana se saisit du téléphone et se mit à le tripatouiller dans tous les sens comme un gosse avec un nouveau jouet.

-C'est compliqué ce truc ?

-Mais non, crétin ! Répondit calmement le blond.

Et il se mit en devoir de lui montrer comment cela fonctionnait.

Sumire soupira. Quelle chance que Hiragi-kun soit passé par-là ! Lui, il avait une patience avec Akane qui même Sumire lui enviait parfois. Elle se demandait même comment il arrivait à le supporter lorsqu'ils partaient en stage et qu'ils devaient rester deux ou trois semaines dans la même chambré…

-J'veux le même ! Brailla Akane à la vendeuse. Comment ça, si j'y arrive pas la face de poulpe, il m'expliquera.

-Akane ! Soupira Sumire.

-Ben quoi ? Ca sera nettement plus simple, si c'est le même que face de poulpe.

-M'appelle pas comme ça, crétin ! Grommela le blond.

Akane tout fier sortit avec sa boite et la secoua en l'air comme un gosse. Devant une Sumire aux anges et un blond plutôt dépassé.

Ils décidèrent d'aller se mettre dans un café et Tachibana commença à déballer son jouet. Rapidement, il commença à s'énerver. Le blond lui prit le téléphone et entreprit de lui mettre la batterie et la puce au milieu du fouillis qu'Akane mettait, c'était un miracle d'arriver à retrouver toutes les pièces.

-Bon tu vois c'est fait, t'as plus à y toucher quand t'as plus de jus tu le branches okay ?

-Ouais, ouais, ça va, j'suis pas con quand même. Pour téléphoner, je fais comment ?

-T'es pas con, t'es juste un crétin !

-La ferme, le poulpe ! Râla le brun en se collant un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu connais des numéros de téléphone ?

-Euh…ben le tien et celui de Sumire.

Le blond lui montra comment les mettre en mémoire, mais ça, c'était déjà trop compliqué pour Akane, qui ne pigea rien.

-Bon je t'ai mis les numéros en mémoire pour les avoir ce facile tu appuis là et tu descends pour voir défilé les noms okay ?

-Ouais, ouais, ça, ça va, j'ai pigé et pour les messages.

-Tu veux envoyer des sms ?

-Ben pour tchater ?

-Ben tu tapes le numéro et chat derrière… T'as aussi là, des tchats déjà enregistrer, trucs de rencontres ou horoscopes des conneries quoi, la météo ce genre de choses.

-Cool.

-Mais fais gaffe, ton forfait va vite être fusillé, si tu attaques à te balader sur les chats.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais, c'est plus cher qu'un coup de téléphone.

-Okay…

Et le brun attaqua à se balader sur son portable tandis que Sumire revenait avec leur commande. Les deux garçons se tenaient l'un prêt de l'autre, tellement prêt que cela pouvait porter à confusion.

Tachibana se rendit sur un chat de rencontre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-dedans ? Interrogea le blond.

-Ben comme ça ! Alors là je fais quoi ?

-Tu mets un surnom, tu donnes tes points forts, ce que tu aimes faire. Ce genre de trucs quoi…

Le blond regarda sa montre.

-Bon faut que j'y aille, je suis à la bourre. Amuse-toi bien.

-Hé, attends, où tu vas ?

-Je bosse moi, figure-toi ! A demain !

-Ouais, à demain ! Marmonna le brun en se battant avec ce qu'il écrivait.

Hitonari traversa rapidement la rue et gagna son poste de travail. Il n'avait pas trop le choix, il gagna l'arrière boutique et se changea avant de passer en salle. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'il servait une table son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il termina son service et alla voir qui lui avait envoyé un message…

Le lendemain vautré sur le toit Hiragi envoyait un sms. Il s'était inscrit sur un chat de rencontre afin de trouvé un ami, voir plus si affinité. Et il avait reçu un message de réponse à son annonce.

 _ **Hito :**_

 _« Blond aux yeux clairs cherche compagnie. »_

Son message avait été bref mais il avait reçu plusieurs réponse et celle-ci étaient la plus sympa, quoique bourré de fautes, mais il avait trouvé cela mignon.

 _ **Chateur :**_

 _« Beau mec, brun aux yeux noirs, aimant yeux clairs et tête blonde cherche compagnie. »_

Et il avait décidé de répondre cela ne lui coûtait pas grand chose et l'amusait.

 _ **Hito :**_

 _« Tête blonde, aime yeux noirs et tête brune, recherche type aimant le basket »_

 _ **Chateur :**_

 _« Type aimant le basket, c'est moi !_ _Super doué, number one !»_

 _ **Hito:**_

 _« T'as pas la grosse tête, toi ! MDR»_

 _ **Chateur :**_

 _« C'est quoi MDR ?_

 _ **Hito :**_

 _« Mort de rire ! »_

 _ **Chateur :**_

 _« Okay ! Je suis le Dieu du basket-ball, l'ange de la mort! »_

L'ange de la mort ? Hitonari frémit. Ce n'était pas possible. Qui pouvait répondre ainsi et se faire appeler l'ange de la mort ? Ca ne pouvait être lui. Le blond se redressa, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il descendit encourant les escaliers et se précipita dans les couloirs.

Junior ! On ne court pas dans les couloirs.

Le blond freina et se retourna d'un air mauvais.

La cloche sonna et la sentence demeura en l'air, mais du coup, il ne pourrait pas vérifier si son pressentiment était justifié. Cela allait être l'heure de l'entraînement et il n'aurait pas le temps avant de prendre son service d'aller fouiller dans les affaires de son partenaire. En plus cette idée ne lui plaisait guère.

Il avait le sentiment de violer l'intimité du brun. Après tout cela pouvait aussi être une simple coïncidence. Il préféra se canaliser la-dessus. Il suivit le groupe d'étudiant et se dirigea vers le gymnase. Là, il retrouva son frère, Takaiwa et Naruse. Comme d'habitude ces trois là, étaient toujours les premiers arrivés. Son entente avec son frère c'était quelque peu amélioré.

Mais certaines choses restaient encore sous silence. Il alla se changer et retourna dans le gymnase où il fut rejoins par un brun totalement Hystérique qui lui sauta dessus.

-Ye ! Devine quoi !

-Quoi ?

-Devine, je te dis.

-J'ai pas envie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Silence ! Hurla leur entraîneur. Les bavardages sont inutiles durant l'entraînement.

Tachibana poursuivit en chuchotant pendant qu'ils commençaient à courir.

-Alors tu as deviné ?

-Je sais même pas de quoi tu parles…Tu me raconteras ça après.

Le blond commença à allonger ses foulées et Tachibana se mit à marmonner tandis que le blond adepte de la première heure du jogging partait en tête comme à son habitude. Le frangin pas loin derrière suivis par Takaiwa et les talonnait de près mais préférait squatter entre eux et son blondinet partenaire.

La suite de l'entraînement les trouva séparé en deux équipes et leur petit duo aussi. Au grand Dam de Tachibana que cela énervait et du blond qui devait se montrer deux fois plus attentif pour trouver un type pour récupérer ses passes. Bref le match se termina en mêlé de rugby plutôt qu'en match de basket.

Le blond s'écroula en sueur sur le parquet. Akane était au milieu du terrain bras et jambes écartées, il avait sortit son portable et envoyait un sms. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé son jouet, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Il s'était fait pleins de potes sur les tchats et passait le majeur partit de son temps la-dessus.

Hitonari soupira et se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal. D'ailleurs, il avait un rendez-vous ce soir. Il fila sous la douche en laissant son partenaire se marrer tout seul devant son portable.

Lorsque Akane s'aperçu qu'il était seul, le blond avait déserté depuis bien longtemps. Tachibana se leva à son tour et envoya un dernier sms. Sa nouvelle copine était super sympa. Bon, il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais bon, c'était pas important, il ne l'avait pas rencontré non plus, peut-être était-elle moche ?

Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être la rencontrer pour voir la tronche qu'elle avait. Enfin ça faisait que quelques jours qu'il tchatait avec elle. Mais déjà, il trippait et se marrait bien. Elle avait l'air vachement sympa et marrante. Si en prime, elle était mignonne se serait géniale. Mais bon il valait mieux pas qu'il en parle à Sumire, elle risquait de le suivre.

Mais si ça se trouvait, elle était peut-être dans son université. Il devrait peut-être essayer d'en savoir un peu plus.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE :** Un amour par procuration **  
AUTEUR** : le mouffon **  
GENRE** : yaoi **  
BASE** : i'll

 **UN AMOUR PAR PROCURATION chap02**

Après une bonne douche , le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs alla vérifier son portable pour se trouver assaillit de sms, et de message sur sa conversation de tchat. Il ne pu retenir un sourire ,celui-là c'était vraiment un cas et côté orthographe il fallait repasser.

Le blond répondit à une partie des messages et en entendant la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrir jeta son téléphone au fond de son sac de sport et se mit à se secher.

-T'es pas encore partit?Marmonna le brun.

-Ben non… Persifla le blond.

-On va manger quelque part ?

-Ce soir ?

-Ouais , j'ai pas envie de rentrer me prendre la tête avec ma mère.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond. Tachibana et sa mère une grande histoire , mais le blond enviait leur complicité qu'il n'avait ni avec sa mère , sûrement pas avec son père , quand à son frère…

L'image de celui-ci s'imposa à lui et il la chassa rapidement… Il préférait ne pas penser à leur relation.

-Alors dis le blond. On fait quoi ?

-Je dors chez toi ! Marmonna le brun. Mais avant on va manger.

Le blond soupira.

-Ok mais tu devras rentrer seul j'ai quelque chose à faire avant qu'on aille manger.

Tachibana se mit à râler.

Hiragi le saisit par le col de sa veste et l'attira près de lui.

-Je te loge alors râle pas...T'auras qu'à papoter avec ton site de chat.

-Ah ouais ! Lâcha le brun. Tu me prêteras des fringues ? J'ai pas de change.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire ta lessive . Soupira le blond.

-Bah j'irai à la laverie en bas de chez toi .Mais je peux pas y aller à poil.

-Ça va, ça va . Tu prendras ce que tu veux. Fit le blond qui n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête.

Le blond le poussa sous la douche et pendant que le brun se savonnait en chantant un truc débile , il reprit son téléphone.

 **Tchateur :**

 _Tu es d'ou ?_

 **Lui :**

 _De kouzou._

 **Tchateur :**

 _Quel classe ?_

 **Lui :**

 _C'est un interrogatoire lol_

 **Tchateur :**

 _Oui T'as quel age ?_

 **Lui**

 _C'est important ?_

 **Tchateur :**

 _je veux pas quelqu'un de plus jeune que moi_

 **Lui**

 _Tu me fais un plan drague ?_

 **Tchateur**

 _Ouais_

Au moins c'était direct , Le blond s'amusait beaucoup il trouvait ce gars plutôt marrant et moins con que certains avec qui il avait eu des soucis. Il balaya ce souvenir et revint à son interrogatoire.

 **Lui**

 _Ok, blond , yeux clairs , 1m77 , à la fac , aimant le basket , indépendant et toi ?_

 **Tachateur**

 _Independant ?_

 **Lui**

 _je vis seul._

 **Tchateur**

 _Trop d'la chance ! Moi brun , yeux noir, meilleur basketteur du pays cherche jolie blonde pour passer un bon moment , pas prise de tête_

 **Lui**

 _Ca me va_

 **Tchateur**

 _On peur se voir ? Tu es jolie ?_

Le blond hoqueta. Jolie ? Ah non là y'avait erreur.. Il le prenait pour une fille ? Cet imbécile était tellement nul en orthographe qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention qu'il avait répondu au masculin et non au féminin et cette andouille croyait avoir à faire avec une fille.

Hitonari chopa de nouveau son tel et envoya un sms , son brun venait de sortir de la douche. Les yeux du blond glissèrent sur le corps parfait du brun, sa barre abdominal, sa peau mate, le blond détourna le regard pour ne pas s'attarder plus…

« Je dois te voir Urgent ! Salle de cours du 4 ème «

Tachibana venait d'enfiler son sweet lorsqu'il aperçu son blond appuyé sur le mur son sac déjà sur l'épaule.

-On va manger demanda le brun en se traînant jusqu'à lui.

-Tu es pressé ?

-Mmmm …

-Je dois voir quelqu'un avant de partir tu peux m'attendre un peu

-Un peu comment ?

-Je fais le plus vite possible ok ?

-Ok marmonna le brun.

Le blond chargea à nouveau son sac et sortit rapidement du gymnase et se dirigeas vers leur bâtiment de cours. Tachibana tomba sur quelques membre de l'équipe qui traînait encore à papoter devant le gymnase et alla voir de quoi il retournait le temps que le blond face ce qu'il avait à faire.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute il en avait marre, il se dirigea à son tour vers le bâtiment , il allait demander ses clés au blond et rentré chez lui le temps qu'il est fini, il n'avait pas beaucoup de patience et Hori le soûlait aussi profita t il de cette excuse de retrouver Hiiragi pour fuir .

Il croisa quelque étudiant sinon au vu de l'heure le bâtiment semblait vide. Il monta les étages et vadrouilla dans le bâtiment à la recherche de son équipier il avait croisé quelque personne qui lui avait dit avoir croisé le jeune basketteur dans les étages du dessus .

Arrivé au 4 ème il en avait vraiment ras le bol de le chercher et commençait à râler tout ce qu'il savait…

Au milieu du couloir dans une salle de cours déserté depuis longtemps , un jeune homme se soumettait à la douce étreinte de son partenaire… Son corps souple épousait merveilleusement le corps qui se tenait face au sien … Ses mains s'étaient glissé sous sa chemise qu'il avait ouverte et caressait la peau douce et blanche…

Ses lèvres trouvèrent celle de son partenaire et le simple baiser ne tarda pas à se transformer en une caresse beaucoup moins innocente. Sa langue alla chercher celle de son partenaire et se perdit en un long baiser.. Sa chemise glissa totalement de ses épaules et les lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour venir dévorer sa gorge et ses épaules de baisers…

-Tu me rends fou à chaque fois…. Murmura une voix.

-Tais toi ! Je suis venu te parler et toi….

Il laissa échapper un gémissements alors qu'il venait de le faire taire d'un baiser .Les mains du plus jeune se perdirent dans les mèches de son aîné l'attirant au creux de son corps, tout en répondant à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent essoufflé.

-Tu n'as qu'à me repousser … Haleta le plus âgé.

L'aîné renversa son cadet et laissa ses lèvres s'emparer de lui et le faire gémir… Il l'adorait autant qu'il le détestait. Il dégrafa le bas de son partenaire , glissa sa main à l'intérieur et entreprit de le caresser …. Le plus jeune ne pu retenir un soupir de plaisirs et laissa l'une de ses mains suivre le même parcours sur le corps de son partenaire, déboutonnant son pantalon pour y glisser ses doigts… L'aîné frémit de plaisir ,il adorait quand il le touchait….

Il attira son ventre contre le sien et laissa leur virilité se frotter l'un contre l'autre en soupirant…

-Tu en veux plus ?.. Souffla l'aîné..

-Ah… Oui….

-Tu me veux…. En toi ?…

-Oh oui…..

L'aîné le souleva de la table et fit glisser son bas afin de le débarrasser de celui-ci… Mais dans le couloir un objectif ne perdait pas une miette de l'action en cours et appuya sur le déclencheur…

C'est alors qu'une silhouette énervé se pointa dans le couloir, le photographe voyeur se retira en courant et fila sans demander son reste. La silhouette s'avança vers la porte rester entrouverte et s'apprêta à ouvrir celle-ci à la volée quand un bruit le retint dans son geste.

Il s'avança vers la porte et aperçu les deux silhouettes enlacés Le plus jeune venait de faire glisser la capuche qui recouvrait la tête de son aîné et noua ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser, ses jambes se nouèrent autour de son corps. Les deux corps s'épousaient parfaitement , se frottant l'un contre l'autre , les mains de l'aîné avaient trouvé le chemin menant à son intimité…

Dans le couloir Le jeune homme tressaillit… Il connaissait bien cette silhouette et l'aurait reconnu entre toutes… Il vit son aîné renverser son cadet sur la table et le prendre…

Il écarquilla les yeux ..

Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer cela…

Les deux corps étaient soudés l'un à l'autre .

Il ne pouvait pas les entendre mais il les voyait très bien et il les reconnaissaient tous les deux. Il s'apprêtait à reculer et à partir quand son regard fut capturer par un autre regard…

L'aîné l'avait vu et sans le perdre des yeux laissa échapper quelque mot à son partenaire.

-Vas y dis le .Juste assez fort pour être sur qu'il l'est entendu.

-Yée...Gémit le plus jeune.

-Vas y tu en meurs d'envie de prononcer son nom…

Le plus jeune se cambra sous les caresses de son amant qui prenait un mali plaisirs à le torturer de plaisirs...

-Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux et te dire que je suis lui….

Un soupire lui répondit…

Il ne pouvait pas … Prononcer son nom… Il en mourrait d'envie … Il sentait le corps de son frère épouser le sien à la perfection… Et alors qu'il se cambrait il laissa échapper dans un souffle le prénom de celui dont il était réellement amoureux….

Une larme glissa doucement sur sa joue …..

Takuya resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son frère…

-Ne pleure pas !souffla t il aussi essoufflé que son partenaire.

Puis avec douceur il se retira ,laissant le corps dénudé s'offrir à son regard. Sa main glissant doucement le long de son ventre puis de ses jambes.

Il laissa échappé un soupir décidément il ne faisait que des conneries quand ils étaient ensemble.

Le plus jeune reprit ses esprits et se redressa.

-Donne moi mes vêtements.

-Ou tu veux aller ? Je vais te ramener.

-Non...Tachibana doit m'attendre en bas.

-Tachibana ? Fit son aîné en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Il réalisa brutalement qu'il y avait quelque minute celui-ci était justement derrière la porte.

Takuya se rhabilla rapidement et attrapa son sac.

-Je vais le retenir. Lacha t il.

Hitonari regarda son frère le laisser en plan et entreprit de se rhabiller.

L'aîné partit en courant espérant rattraper le brun avant que celui-ci ne quitte l'enceinte de la fac.

Sautant les marches quatre à quatre , l'aine des Hiiragi descendit à toute allure les 4 étages qui le ramenèrent dans la cours. Il croisa quelque anciens et leur demanda s'il n'avait pas vu passer un drôle d'énergumène Ils l'assurèrent n'avoir encore vu personne sortir du bâtiment.

Takuya se tourna alors vers celui-ci et vit apparaître à ce moment là le jeune basketteur.

-Tachibana ! L'appela t il. Je dois te parler.

Le brun tressaillit et lui jeta un sale regard.

Il n'avait lui aucune envie de lui parler pas après ce qu'il venait de voir. Mais l'aîné des Hiiragi n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quoi que se soit et il chopa le jeune homme et l'entraîna à l'écart.

-Mon frère ne sait pas que tu l'as vu ! Alors tu ne vas rien lui dire c'est clair ? Lâcha froidement le jeune homme.

-Vos histoires ne me regardent pas ...C'est juste dégueulasse !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes des garçons ou parce que c'est mon frère ?

-Les deux ! Bordel ! C'est ton frère ! Et lui il accepte ça !

Takuya se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-J'adore mon frère ! Autant que je le hais … Et Bien plus qu'il n'est permis… Je le sais… Et en même temps je ne le considère pas comme tel.

-Je comprends rien.

-Hitonari… Je ne le considère pas comme mon frère … Depuis qu'il a commencé le basket et à me dépasser , je ne l'ai plus vu que comme un rival … Et en grandissant …. On a été très vite séparé ….

-Je comprends pas.

-Nos parents se sont aperçu que Hitonari avait une préférence pour les garçons…

-Quoi ?.. Il aime les mecs…

-Depuis qu'il est ado … J'ai toujours été son premier. Et j'ai été envoyé dans une autre école et lui aussi …

Le brun en comprenait rien et il ne voyait pas en quoi cette histoire le concernait .

-Tachibana… Tu étais censé attendre mon frère pour rentrer non ?

-Ouais ! lâcha le brun énervé.

-Il ne sait pas que tu nous as vu. Et il tient à toi . Garde ça pour toi !

-Ah qui tu veux que je raconte que tu te tapes ton frère ?

-Je ne me le tapes pas ! Je lui fais l'amour !

L'aîné se pencha vers le jeune basketeur.

-Et c'est un merveilleux partenaire ! Lui murmura t il avant de s'éloigner. Tiens ta langue Tachibana !

Et l'aîné s'éloigna alors que son frère arrivait.

-Tachibana ? Qu'est -ce qu'il te voulait mon frère ?

Le brun recula comme si la main que le blond venait de poser sur son épaule l'avait brûler.

-Rien.

-On va manger ? Demanda le blond.

-Nan ! J'ai changé d'avis je rentre chez moi !

-Ah ?

Le blond marqua un instant de silence le brun ne le regardait pas il avançait droit devant lui sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Le blond lui emboîta silencieusement le pas et le suivit à distance ,il sentait comme une terrible tension sans en comprendre la raison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Marmonna le blond agacé.

Akane ne voulait pas lui répondre.

Il revoyait les deux corps enlacé et le blond qui gémissait sous l'étreinte de son frère. Il était relativement ouvert mais là. Non ça ne passait pas. Et il avait une furieuse envie de tout lui jeter à la figure. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir le blond qui le suivait.

-Je rentre chez moi...Marmonna le la peine de me suivre.

Le blond le regarda un instant et haussa les épaules après tout c'était tout à fait le genre de Tachibana.

-Ok, a demain ! Lâcha le blond en partant de son côté.

Le brun se mit à traîner des pieds , il attrapa son téléphone et se mit à converser sur son Tchat.

Le lendemain matin après leur entraînement du matin , le blond et son inséparable partenaire se traînaient pour aller à leur premier cours de la journée… Mais l'atmosphère n'était pas tout à fait la même que d'habitude. Le blond n'aurait su dire pourquoi et les étudiants leurs jetaient de drôle de regards.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?Marmonna le blond.

-Comment veux tu que je le sache ? Bailla le brun.

Ils se traînèrent jusqu'au panneau d'affichage ou se tenait un sacré attroupement.

Un type lisait à haute voix

 **« La jeune vedette de notre Basket à des tendances franchement affirmé pour les partenaires de sexe masculin «**

Et à l'appui une photo du blond en train d'embrasser un autre mec de dos et avec la capuche impossible de dire qui cela pouvait bien être par contre pour ce qui était du basketteur blond pas vraiment d'hésitation, on le reconnaissait bien .

-Ah ! Lâcha Akane sans faire plus de commentaire.

Il se tourna vers son partenaire qui venait de passer de blanc à rouge puis de nouveau à blanc . Le blond attrapa l'affiche et la froissa entre ses mains.

-En même temps ! Lâcha le brun Si tu étais plus discret !

-Je t'emmerde Tachibana ! Lâcha froidement le blond.

-Hé ! S'énerva le brun.J'y suis pour rien si tu te fais bécoter à la fac ! Alors t'en prends pas à moi !

Le blond rentra la tête dans les épaules ,il n'allait pas falloir l'approcher sinon il allait mordre aujourd'hui. Ses préférences ne regardaient que lui. Et encore une chance que le photographe n'est pas mis d'autre photo que celle-ci qui était relativement soft.

Un type de 3 ème ou de 4 ème année vint se placer sur sa route.

-Alors Junior, il paraît que tu préfères les garçons ? On peut s'arranger si tu veux ! Sourit il d'un œil mauvais.

Le blond laissa son sac tomber au sol et lui décocha un direct en pleine mâchoire. Le type vola au sol et se redressa en massant sa mâchoire.

-Ohla faut te calmer !

Le blond le regarda de haut.

-T'avises pas de m'approcher !

-Quoi chuis pas ton genre blondinet ?Siffla t il.

Le blond s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand une immense silhouette se profila.

Des chuchotements se répandirent en quelques secondes.

-C'est Takuya le grand frère de Hiragi kun.

Le jeune homme toisait son égal au sol.

-Perds pas ton temps tu ne rentreras jamais dans les critères de mon frère ! Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire.

Il se pencha vers le garçon et le souleva de terre pour l'envoyer un peu plus loin.

-Ben quoi ! Fit l'autre. Ton frère est trop difficile pour le commun des mortel ?

Takuya ne pu retenir un rire crispé ce qui lui arrivait très rarement .

-Mon frère a des critères de sélections aussi chiant que pour le basket ! Autant dire pour avoir une chance de lui plaire tu as intérêt à sortir du lot … Et toi… Tu n'as aucune chance de le voir se soumettre !

-Je ne me soumets pas ! Siffla le blond à son aîné.

-Ça c'est une certitude ! Lui lança son frère .Déjà rien que pour supporter ton foutu caractère il faut être hors du commun.

Le plus jeune ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-Ça fait du tri sur les connards qui veulent tenter leur chance !

-A propos c'est pourquoi ce barouf ?

Le blond lui balança l'affiche froissé et sortit de la foule. Takuya défroissa celle-ci et vit la photo de son frère en train d'embrasser un autre mec qu'il ne pu que reconnaître.

-Ah.

-J'ai faim. Marmonna le brun.

-Alors Tachibana tu t'amènes ? S'énerva le blond.

Le brun en question se dirigea vers le blond en traînant la jambe.

-J'ai faim répéta-t-il.

-T'as tout le temps faim !

-J'veux un Gyudon !

-A cette heure là ? Fit le blond.

-Ben ouais !

-J'ai cours moi ! Siffla le blond.

-Bon bah à midi .

-Et l'entraînement ?

-Ah ça me gave ! J'veux aller bouffer un gyudon !

Le blond soupira.

-Ok ok ça va je t'emmène bouffer ! Marmonna le blond en l'attrapant par le bras et en le tirant derrière lui.

Des murmures avaient suivit le dialogue des deux garçons.

-Vous croyez que c'est avec lui qu'était Hiragi kun ?

-Tu crois ?

-Il paraissait plus grand sur la photo non ?

-C'est vrai ils sont toujours ensemble…

Les deux garçons traversèrent la foule sous les chuchotements.

-Ça te dégoûte ? Demanda le blond sans le regarder à mi-voix.

Il avançait droit devant lui les mains enfoncés dans les poches. Passant devant de petits groupes qui les dévisageaient en chuchotant.

Dégoûté ? Tachibana avait déjà dépassé ce stade depuis un moment.

-J'm'en -t il finalement.

Le blond s'arrêta et le regarda surprit.

Tachibana posa son regard sombre sur son partenaire. Ils étaient partenaire de basket , Hiragi lui avait dit qu'il était son premier véritable ami. Ils en avaient bavé jusqu'à maintenant pour enfin être de nouveau ensemble sur le que son blond préféra les mecs ou les filles il s'en tapait .

-La seule chose qui m'intérresse c'est que tu es personne d'autre que moi comme partenaire !

Le blond leva un sourcil et lui sourit.

-Tu sais dit comme ça ça pourrait être mal interprété.

-M'en fou ! C'est moi ton partenaire, point barre ! Râla le brun en élevant la voix . Ton seul et unique partenaire c'est moi ! Maintenant paye moi à bouffer !

Le blond secoua la tête . Côté discrétion il allait devoir repasser. Enfin si les gens croyaient qu'ils étaient ensemble d'un côté ça arrangeait plutôt le blond. Quand à Tachibana , Hitonari n'était pas sur qu'il est vraiment comprit ce qui se passait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un resto de gyudon et Akane commanda un curry. Le blond le regardait manger en silence. Le brun goba une nouille et lui jeta un regard sombre.

-Quoi ? Marmonna t il la bouche pleine.

-Tu ne dis rien ?

-Sur quoi ? Demanda le brun en continuant à siroter ses nouilles.

-Sur la photo .

-Et alors ?

Le brun lui agita ses baguettes sous le nez.

-On joue au basket on couche pas ensemble.

Le brun termina son bol et le reposa.

-On y va ?

-Je vais faire des courses vu que j'ai raté mon cours.

-Des courses ?

-Ouais avec tout ce que tu bouffes il faut que je remplisse mes placards.

Le brun farfouilla dans ses poches et en sortit quelques tickets froissés qu'il tendit au blond.

-Tiens c'est ma participation !

Le blond prit les tickets et entreprit de les defroissé. Des bons de reductions, ah bah voilà qui allait lui faire economiser quelques yen sur son pleins de courses.

-Ah cool merci fit le blond en les glissant dans son portefeuille. Tu veux manger quelque chose de special.

-Ce que tu veux j'men fou.

-Ok.

Hiragii se leva et prit son sac. Il sortit ses clés et détacha son double pour le donner à Tachibana .

-Tiens . Je ne sais pas à quel heure je vais arriver.

Tachibana regarda la clé.

-La perds pas .

Mu par une irrépressible envie , le blond effleura la joue du brun de ses lèvres.

-A plus tard. Et il s'éloigna sans se retourner.

Le brun n'avait pas bouger il n'était pas sur de ce qui venait de se produire. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et se mit en route pour l'appartement du blond. Il n'avait aucune envie d' aller en cours et l'entraînement sans Hiragii c'était pas de l'entraînement.

Il glissa la clé dans la serrure. Il allait devoir lui trouver un porte clé à cette clé… Il ouvrit la porte et jeta son sac au sol comme s'il était chez lui. Il ota ses chaussures et alla allumer la télé…. Il zappa un peu sur toutes les chaînes et décida de prendre une douche ,il alla fouiller dans l'armoire du blond pour se trouver des fringues…

Il trouva quelque chemise, des pantalons, des tee-shirt et décalant un long manteau il tomba sur une étrange tenue… Une robe d'un blanc éclatant sans manche avec un col rond… Puis un pull tout moelleux, une jupe plissé et dans une boite une paire de chaussure à talon .. Pas franchement le type de tenue que porterai Sumiré ou le blond…

Le brun laissa sa main glisser sur une combinaison blanche à bretelle toute légère.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITRE :** Un amour par procuration **  
AUTEUR** : le mouffon **  
GENRE** : yaoi **  
BASE** : i'll

CRITIQUE

: mouffon 

UN AMOUR PAR PROCURATION chap03

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il referma rapidement celle du placard . C'était bizarre ça. Le blond lui aurait-il cacher qu'il avait une copine, il allait se charger de lui tirer les vers du nez. Tandis qu'Hitonari poussait la porte d'un coup d'épaule, et allait entasser ses paquets sur le lit, Tachibana se mit à faire bouillir de l'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demanda Akane.

-Mac Do!

-C'est vrai ?

Le brun se jeta sur lui et se mit à farfouiller dans le sac Mac do.

-T'es une Sumire Bis toi !

-Je vois pas pourquoi !

-T'es pas japonais pour aimer le Mac Do !

-N'importe quoi ! Marmonna le blond en se mettant en devoir de ranger ses paquets.

Il enfourna ceux dans lesquels il ne tenait pas à ce que Tachibana fouille, dans son placard et se mit à ranger les courses tandis que Tachibana dressait la table et les tasses pour le thé. Le brun mâchouillait son sandwich tandis que le blond servait le thé fumant.

-Ta nouvelle passion t'es passé ?

-Quelle passion ? Demanda Akane en enfournant un 3 ème sandwich.

-Le tchat avec ton portable …

-Non, je me suis même fait une copine ! Dit le brun très fier de lui.

-Vraiment ? Demanda le blond étonné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois !

-Bof.

-Quoi tu me crois pas capable d'avoir une copine peut-être ?

-Je croyais que tu sortais avec Sumire ?

-Ca aussi. Mais c'est pas pareil.

-Ah bon.

-D'ailleurs j'ai un rendez-vous avec elle.

-Qui toi ? Faillit s'étouffer le blond.

-Ouais !

-Tu sais à quoi elle ressemble.

-Ben non…. Admit le brun. Mais c'est pas grave.

-Et si elle était moche ? Où si c'était une gamine comme pour Haru ?

-Je suis pas Harumoto, moi ! Je sors pas des mômes. D'ailleurs, elle est avec son pote, le type qui a les cheveux roux.

-Harada.

-Ouais c'est ça. Et toi alors ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Pas de copine ? Enfin de mec ?

-Que voudrais-tu que j'en fasse ? J'ai pas de temps à consacrer à ça.

-Y'a pas que le basket dans la vie tu sais.

-Peut-être mais avec les cours et mon boulot, j'ai vraiment pas le temps de trouver quelqu'un

-Je peux t'en trouver une enfin un, si tu veux ! Dit le brun en prenant son portable.

-Sûrement pas !

-Allez ! Je vais te trouver un joli petit lot.

-Je t'ai dit non ! Et Je veux pas d'une fille !

-T'es vraiment compliqué comme mec.

-Pas du tout. Marmonnera le blond. J'ai déjà assez de trucs à faire sans m'encombrer d'une tierce personne, qui va couiner, pleurnicher parce que j'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper.

Tachibana rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à regarder le plafond.

-Tu sais pas ce qu'est bon.

-Garde tes réflexions pour toi. Sortir deux filles en même temps tu crois que c'est mieux ?

-Je sors pas deux filles. Je sors pas avec elles, c'est juste des copines.

-T'en sais rien… Imagine qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi. Je dis bien imagine parce qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'elle soit tarte pour en pincer pour toi mais bon… Les goûts et les couleurs ça se discutent pas.

-Dis plutôt que t'es jaloux que je me sois fait un super canon !

-Je croyais que tu l'avais jamais vu.

-Ben non, mais y'a un mec avec qui j'ai discuter qui l'a rencontré et il m'a dit que c'était un super canon et un bon coup.

-Bravo pour la description. Marmonna le blond.

-Fais pas cette tronche, je te la présenterai…Se mit à rire le brun.

-Sans façon.

Le blond bu une gorgée de thé.

-Tu as rendez-vous où ?

-Hé, tu comptes pas m'accompagner quand même ?

-Mais non, crétin !

-Ah, bon…Au parc.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Je sais pas.

-Et bien elle va s'amuser.

-Mais attends, je la connais pas cette nana. On verra bien ce qu'on fera quand on y sera.

-Pff, fais ce que tu veux. Marmonna le blond.

-C'est ce que je fais. Râla le brun.

Tachibana soupira. En fait, il pensait à quelque chose. Son partenaire aimait les garçons d'après ce qu'il avait suivi mais il ne l'avait jamais vu avec quiconque. A part sur ces photos qui devaient maintenant être accroché dans toute l'université.

-Dis.

-Quoi ?

-Ca fait longtemps que tu…Enfin que tu sais que t'es attiré par les mecs ?

Le blond leva ses yeux clairs sur lui et sourit.

-J'ai jamais été attiré par les filles.

-Jamais ?

-Non.J'ai toujours été attiré que par des mecs. Je suis toujours tombé amoureux que des mecs, les filles, ça ne m'a jamais intéressé.

-Ah bon. C'est peut-être à cause de ton père et de ton frère.

-Je vois pas le rapport.

-Tu recherches peut-être le même rapport de force qu'avec eux. C'est pour ça que tu cherches un mec.

Le blond cru qu'il allait défaillir. Depuis quand son imbécile de partenaire réfléchissait-il ? Il eut un léger sourire et termina de ranger.

-Je ne crois pas que cela vienne de là.

-Ah bon ?

-Non, j'aime les garçons, c'est tout. D'ailleurs vu leur comportement ça devrait être complètement le contraire. Je devrais les avoir en horreur.

Tachibana se plongea à nouveau dans la contemplation du plafond.

-Ouais peut-être que tu as raison.

Le blond s'avança vers lui et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Arrêtant ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes.

-Y'a pas de raison particulière pour ça. On ne choisit pas de qui on va tomber amoureux. Dit-il.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et déglutit péniblement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait son blond ? Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres et cela l'affolait. Son cœur battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine et il se sentait très mal à l'aise.

Le blond s'écarta de lui et Akane s'écroula sur le sol complètement hébété, l'esprit en déroute et le souffle aussi court qu'après un match.

-Tu devrais rentrer.

-Pourquoi ? Il est pas tard ?

-C'est pas toi qui as un rendez-vous demain ? Si tu ne veux pas te pointer complètement naze tu devrais rentrer te coucher.

-Pff…J'ai pas envie de dormir moi. Dit le brun en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte en baillant. Une petite larme brillant au coin de l'œil. Le blond se pencha vers lui et vint la laper du bout de la langue effleurant sa joue de ses lèvres, son corps tout près du brun , il pouvait sentir son parfum , sa chaleur.

-Hé ! Hurla le brun complètement affolé. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Hein? Hein ? C'est quoi ça ?

Le blond éclata de rire et lui fila une solide claque dans le dos.

-Allez bonne nuit partenaire !

Tachibana se leva et quitta l'appartement.

Il lui avait fichu une de ces trouilles cet idiot. Il avait même cru qu'il allait l'embrasser. Il posa une main sur son cœur battant. Enfin sa virginité était sauve, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers et leva les yeux vers la porte du studio qui s'était refermé.

Derrière celle-ci Hiragi se tenait appuyé, il effleura ses lèvres qui avaient toucher la peau de son brun. Sa main glissa le long de sa gorge dans l'encolure de sa chemise ouverte. Son corps s'éveillait à un simple effleurement et une seule pensée.

Il se laissa glisser au sol et ses vêtements finirent par être de trop, tandis que son esprit s'enflammait à penser à lui. C'était trop, c'était insupportable de le vouloir à ce point, de l'imaginer en lui. Son propre cri le fit sursauter. Son corps brûlant couché sur le sol frais, en sueur, il était essoufflé.

Il se releva péniblement et repoussa une mèche qui collait à son visage. La nuit était tombée et l'appartement plongé dans l'obscurité. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau afin de se doucher et de se rafraîchir.

L'eau fraîche lui fit un bien fou, il sortit de dessous la douche en enfila une longue tunique blanche et alla fermer son rideau. Maintenant au lit, sinon il ne serait pas frais pour le lendemain.

De l'autre côté de la porte, deux grands yeux noirs perdus dans le vide se demandaient encore ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Ses mains tremblaient et son corps était moite. Ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous son corps sans qu'il puisse faire un seul geste. Lorsque le silence se fit enfin il réussit à se lever et quitta lentement le couloir qui longeait les appartements.

Pourquoi avait-il fait demi-tour ?

Il n'entendait plus qu'une seule chose.

Il ne voyait plus qu'une seule chose.

Devant ses yeux, il le revoyait encore et encore et il l'entendait.

Bien sur, il faisait la même chose.

Mais le nom qu'il prononçait..

Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il se mis à plat ventre dans son lit et s'étira paresseusement. Il s'apprêtait à refermer les yeux lorsqu'il vit sa pendule.

-Quoi ? Hurla-t-il.

Il rejeta les couvertures et se leva en catastrophe. Il ne l'avait pas mis à sonner. Il allait être en retard. Et ce fut en catastrophe qu'il téléphona à son frère…

Le jeune homme en question étouffa un bâillement et s'extirpa du futon ou il était encore endormit, sa petit amie couchée entre ses bras.

-Ouais, mochi, mochi ?

-C'est moi…

-Hitonari ? Non, mais t'as vu l'heure ?

-Je t'en pris viens me chercher j'ai pas entendu mon réveil.

-De quoi ?

-Je t'en pris, je ferai ce que tu voudras. Mais fais vite.

-Ce que je veux ?

-Oui…Hurla le blond au bout du fil.

Takuya sourit et se leva.

-Où tu vas ? Ronronna une voix féminine.

-Mon frère a besoin de moi, je dois y aller.

-Tu es obligé ?

-Cette fois, oui. Dit-il en souriant. Je te rappelle.

Il se leva et enfila une chemise et un pantalon. Il prit ses papiers de voiture et se dirigea vers le petit studio un peu à l'écart du centre ville.

Dans un petit studio du centre ville, une silhouette se glissait dans une fine combinaison de soie blanche par-dessus laquelle, elle fit glisser une robe blanche, elle aussi, nouée à la taille. Puis passant dans la salle d'eau noua ses cheveux et fit glisser un gloss transparent sur ses lèvres. Elle choisit une paire de sandalette à talon haut et noua celle-ci à ses chevilles. Elle était prête, le cœur tremblant certes mais finalement presque à l'heure.

Il klaxonna et vit débouler une tornade blanche dans sa voiture.

-Comment tu as fait pour te mettre en retard juste aujourd'hui ?

-Oh ça va ! Marmonna une voix irritée.

-Et ne t'en prends pas à moi. Se moqua-t-il doucement.

Il se pencha vers lui et lui vola un baiser.

-Nerveux ?

-Non.Répondit le blond en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

-Menteur.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers lui et s'empara de son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder et l'embrasser. Baiser auquel il répondit sans se faire désirer. Mêlant sa langue à la sienne, s'abreuvant de son calme.

-Misère. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me faire tourner la tête ! Gémit l'aîné.

Le blond s'écarta et se détourna.

Takuya soupira.

-Tu es vraiment cruel.

Il mit le moteur en route.

A 10 heures 05, une voiture s'arrêta sur le parking et un jeune couple en descendit. La jeune femme ajusta nerveusement un chapeau sur ses longues mèches blondes, tandis que le jeune homme remettait en place le col de sa robe.

-Ne sois pas si nerveuse.

-Ca va ?

-Mais oui. Ne t'en fait pas.

-Tu crois qu'il…. ?

-Mais non, ne t'en fait pas. Si vraiment tu as l'impression qu'il se doute, dit que tu es parente.

Elle hocha la tête et poussa un long soupir. Il eut un doux sourire. Elle était vraiment belle, si seulement… Il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Allez file, il t'attend.

Elle hocha la tête et se détourna faisant voler la robe blanche qu'elle portait. Elle se dirigea un peu tremblante vers son lieu de rendez-vous. Elle avait une furieuse envie de faire demi-tour et de fuir. Plus elle avançait et plus elle ralentit le pas.

Lorsque enfin elle aperçu sa silhouette, son cœur bondit avec violence dans sa poitrine lui coupant le souffle. Il regardait à droite, à gauche, semblant attendre quelqu'un et sans se douter de qui il s'agissait.

Elle hésita et sortit son portable, elle composa un message et l'envoya mais alors qu'elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, un coup de vent fit s'envoler son chapeau. Surprise, elle voulut le rattraper et se pencha par-dessus la balustrade qui entourait le lac.

Elle se sentit basculer mais trop tard pour arrêter son geste….


	4. Chapter 4

**TITRE :** Un amour par procuration **  
AUTEUR** : le mouffon **  
GENRE** : yaoi **  
BASE** : i'll

* * *

UN AMOUR PAR PROCURATION chap04

* * *

Alors qu'elle sentait son corps basculer dans le vide et qu'elle se disait qu'elle allait prendre un bon bain glacé, et accessoirement paraître ridicule, lorsqu'un bras l'attrapa solidement par la taille et la tira en arrière.

Elle se retrouva assise entre les jambes d'un type qu'elle ne connaissait pas et regarda bêtement devant elle, le cœur battant. Pour un début de journée, ça commençait plutôt fort.

Et ce fut cet instant que choisi son portable, qu'elle n'avait pas lâché, pour sonner.

Elle le regarda stupidement pendant un long moment avant de se décider à décrocher.

-Mochi, mochi ?

Comme personne ne répondait et que le type derrière elle, venait de la remettre sur ses jambes, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas la sonnerie du téléphone mais celle des sms. Elle se traita mentalement de crétine absolue et ouvrit le message.

« Je suis arrivé, où es-tu ? »

Elle serra le portable contre elle, et s'inclina face au jeune homme.

-Arigâ -t-elle. Gomenasaï.

-Bah c'est rien ! Marmonna celui-ci. Mais franchement qu'elle idée d'aller piquer une tête pour un stupide chapeau.

-Oui, vous avez raison, je suis navrée.

Elle serra son portable contre elle comme s'il pouvait lui-être d'une quelconque protection.

-Vous attendiez quelqu'un ?

-Oui. Murmura-t-elle en montrant le portable ou clignotait toujours le dernier sms qu'elle venait de recevoir.

-Tu devrais être plus attentive.

Elle laissa échapper un bon elle savait mais elle était bien trop angoissé pour arrivé à faire le tri dans ses pensées.

-Et ton rendez vous ?

\- Et il est arrivé.

-C'est qui ? Demanda le jeune homme en regardant autour de lui.

Lentement elle leva les yeux et son index se pointa vers lui. Il était pas franchement futé. Elle retint un sourire discret en gardant la tête baissée.

-Toi. Fini-t-elle part lâché d'une voix étrangement étranglée.

Hitonari était mortifiée à un point qu'il avait une furieuse envie de s'enfuir à toute jambe. Il se sentait ridicule à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. A côté de ce qu'il éprouvait, porter une robe et se faire passer pour une fille pour séduire son propre partenaire de basket c'était une franche rigolade.

Il garda les yeux baissés. Priant pour ne pas avoir été déjà percé à jour.

Mais Tachibana se pencha simplement vers l'index pointé sur lui et posa son doigt dessus pour le faire redescendre.

-La blonde aux yeux clairs ? Fit Tachibana surprit.

-Quelle clairvoyance ! Marmona-t-il.

-Ben t'es pas franchement blonde… Plutôt blanc tes cheveux….

-J'suis quoi à ton avis ? Un lapin avec la myxomatose ?

-BIPPPPPPPPPP…Fit Akane. T'as pas les yeux rouges ! Se marra le brun.

Les yeux clairs se levèrent sur lui.

-T'as de beaux yeux tu sais. Fit le brun en souriant.

-C'est vraiment du compliment à deux balles.

Akane la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des queues de pelle. Il papillonna des yeux.

-J'ai jamais vu des yeux comme ça chez les Japonaises…T'es sur que t'es japonaise toi ?

Hitonari soupira.

-Je suis un lapin avec la myxomatose ! JA-PO-NAIS !

Akane éclata de rire.

-Okay ! J'ai compris. Je m'appelle Akane Tachibana et toi ?

Hitonari resta muette. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir inventer ? Il ne pouvait pas donner son nom. Il devait vite trouver une solution.

-Sakura…Finit-il par bégayer maladroitement.

-Sakura ? Cerisier ? C'est mignon.

-Content…te…Que ça te plaise.

-Ca te va très bien. Ca te dirait d'aller manger une glace ?

Hitonari leva les yeux vers lui et rougit mal à l'aise.

-Euh oui…

Le blond ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser. Les choses étaient assez difficiles et il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il ne c'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Mais visiblement il était le seul à se préoccuper de ça. Akane trottait devant lui et se dirigeait vers un marchand de glace.

Il prit deux bâtonnets et en agita un sous son nez.

-Si tu gagnes, tu payes la seconde tournée ! Fit le brun en attaquant la sienne.

Hitonari resta un instant silencieux et faillit répliquer mais finalement se tut. Bah quelle importance, il n'allait pas lui faire remarquer dés leur première sortie qu'il n'était pas franchement galant et puis il lui avait évité, un bain glacé et de se ridiculiser totalement devant lui. Alors il allait passer l'éponge.

Il soupira et rejoignit le brun qui s'était installé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ? Demanda de but en blanc Tachibana.

Le blond se concentra sur sa glace. Il lui avait pourtant bien dit de penser à quelque chose à cet abrutit hier soir. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas de tête.

-Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

Comment mettre les pieds dans le plat en une leçon !

Tachibana paru réfléchir un instant.

-Tu aimes le basket pas vrai ?

Hitonari leva les yeux vers le brun. Il n'allait pas lui proposer ça quand même ? Le blond hocha lentement la tête.

-Et tu sais jouer ?

-Je joue. Se contenta-t-il de répondre lentement.

Akane suça son dernier morceau de glace et agita son bâtonnet perdant.

-J'ai perdu. Soupira-t-il. On va faire une partie ?

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui.

-Maintenant ?

-Ouais !

Akane lui saisit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Hitonari trottait derrière lui totalement abasourdit. Et bien pour une sortie romantique, il pouvait repasser. Akane n'était pas ce genre de garçon. Il se laissa traîné sans résistance. Il ne s'était pas fait d'illusion quant à cette sortie mais malgré tout il avait un pincement au cœur. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Tachibana s'arrêta près d'un petit terrain un peu à l'écart. Hitonari n'avait pas même fait attention à l'endroit où il l'emmenait. C'était plutôt désert.

-Tu as un ballon ? Demanda-t-il.

Tachibana sortit de son inséparable sac de sport un ballon de basket et le fit tourner au bout de son doigt.

-Toujours !

Il posa son regard doux et sombre sur elle. Elle était plutôt mignonne à ne pas en douter. Pas une beauté au sens où il l'avait supposer. Mais son regard était doux et elle était plutôt bien balancée. Menue mais musclé d'après ce qu'il avait pu en juger lorsqu'il l'avait serré contre lui.

Et puis légère aussi. Elle avait des cheveux clairs et des yeux clairs, une peau pâle, et un petit quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il la prit par la taille et l'entraîna sur le terrain à sa grande surprise.

Tachibana se faisait joueur. Après tout c'était pour cela qu'il était venu. Il ne la connaissait pas et il avait envie de jouer avec elle. Il s'amusait à la narguer et elle semblait totalement perdue.

-Je croyais que tu savais jouer ? Déclara-t-il moqueur.

-Je sais jouer ! S'exclama-t-elle. Légèrement exaspéré en s'éclaircissant la voix.

Tachibana vint la saisir par derrière et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Alors viens. Je t'attends.

Totalement décontenancé par le comportement du brun. Hitonari jeta ses chaussures à talon dans l'herbe et s'avança vers lui. Cette fois les yeux clairs n'étaient plus perdus. Il y avait une flamme qui les animait. Tachibana ne pu retenir un sourire. Il connaissait bien ce regard, son partenaire avait le même. Il émit un ronronnement de plaisir.

De jeu à sens unique, celui-ci passa à un jeu nettement plus soutenu. Les passes étaient rapide et bien que pieds nu sur le sol. Elle était rapide et agile comme un chat. Akane n'avait de cessé de l'observer et de la mettre au défit. Et elle avait réagit au quart de tour. Les deux corps s'élançaient sans retenus sur le terrain et ne se faisait aucun cadeau. Tachibana en avait oublié qu'il était en train de jouer avec une fille …

Ils jouèrent plus d'une heure sous un soleil brûlant et à un rythme effréné. Hitonari se tenait face au brun, il essuya la sueur qui coulait le long de son menton. Il était épuisé et hors d' simple de jouer avec une robe , en plus s'il ne voulait pas se trahir il lui fallait modifier ses habitudes de jeux.

Tachibana profita de ce moment de répit pour la regarder. Il laissait son regard couler sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme soutenu. Sa taille fine enserrée dans la robe d'un blanc éclatant , lorsqu'elle tournait ou le dribblait il voyait la jupe s'envoler et ses yeux se perdaient quelques secondes le long de ses jambes souhaitant mentalement quelle remonte encore plus haut et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, il s'avança sur elle rapide comme un chat et enlaça la taille fine avant de lui voler un baiser.

-J'ai gagné ! Fit-il en souriant et en la relâchant aussitôt.

Elle resta un long moment interdite. Trop longtemps au goût du brun qui ne résista pas et se rapprocha de nouveau, il lui releva le menton. Les yeux clairs étaient si troublés et les lèvres entrouvertes trop tentantes qu'il reprit ses lèvres. Mais non plus pour un simple baiser volé mais un baiser profond, s'emparant de sa bouche avec gourmandises alors qu'il enlaçait la taille souple.

Le ballon rebondit lentement, roula loin du couple qui se tenait au milieu du terrain et alla s'échouer dans l'herbe.

Il savait embrasser ce salaud. Le blond n'en revenait 'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

Hitonari se maudit, il faisait exactement ce qu'il s'était promis de ne pas faire. Il répondit avec passion au baiser du brun. Ce baiser, il en avait rêvé depuis la première fois où il avait compris que ce type avait changé sa vie. Ses mains se glissèrent dans les longues mèches brunes, il les avait imaginés tant de fois glissant entre ses doigts, respirant leur parfum qu'il en avait des vertiges.

Le brun rompit leur étreinte trop vite au goût du blond.

-Désolé ! Fit-il en reculant. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Il passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux. Il n'osait pas la regarder alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui, les joues encore rougies de leur étreinte, le cœur battant et légèrement essoufflé.

-Ca ne se reproduira pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Chuchota la blonde en déglutissant avec difficulté. .

-C'est pas ça…Tu ne comprends pas…J'ai…une petite amie…

Les termes « petite amie » atteignirent leur cible comme s'il y avait eu une ligne menant directement à son cœur. Être ainsi embrassé et enlacé puis être repoussé pour entendre cela. Non, il n'avait pas mérité cela.

-Je comprends. Fit-elle simplement.

-J'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahit.

-C'est bon. Je t'ai dit. C'est oublié. Souffla le blond en se détournant.

Tachibana tendit sa main pour le retenir et serra ses doigts autour de son bras. Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui mais ne tourna pas son visage vers lui , il était bien trop blessé et Akane relâcha son bras. La blonde se détourna et se dirigea vers son sac. Elle se pencha en avant afin de remettre ses chaussures et Akane ne pu empêcher son regard de suivre la ligne svelte de ses jambes.

L'espace d'un instant son esprit s'égara le long de celle-ci. Imaginant ses mains glissant sur elles, remontant la jupe jusqu'en haut de celle-ci, la couchant dans l 'herbe et rêvant de sentir ses jambes autour de ses hanches alors qu'il se perdrait en elle. Il secoua violemment la tête pour chasser les pensées qui l'assaillaient avec tant de force.

Il n'avait jamais connu un tel désir physique. L'envie de posséder quelqu'un à ce point, si fort, il l'aurait presque violée n'importe où, du moment qu'il pouvait la faire sienne. La violence de ce qu'il ressentait l'effrayait. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle, le plus vite possible. Sinon, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas se contrôler plus longtemps.

Il prit la fuite sans un mot, sans même se retourner ou lui dire au revoir. Lorsque Hitonari se retourna Akane avait disparu. Sur le terrain, seul restait le ballon de basket échoué dans l'herbe qu'il avait oublié là.

Le blond laissa échappé un soupir éteint. Il se pencha et ramassa le ballon qu'il contempla un long moment puis il le mit sous son bras et se dirigea vers l'arrêt des bus. Le chemin de retour se fit en silence. Il n'entendait rien et ne voyait rien, encore prisonnier de ce bref échange. Il monta lentement les marches qui menaient à son appartement et sortit de sa poche la petite clé au papier chiffonné.

Il laissa le ballon rouler sur le sol et s'arrêter quelque part dans le petit studio. Il se dénuda, laissant sur le sol, robe et combinaison avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

Les jours qui suivirent furent relativement calmes. Tachibana ne chercha pas à re-contacter la jeune femme. Il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et du coup passait sa mauvaise humeur sur son partenaire de basket qui soit dit en passant le lui rendait bien.

Les deux garçons semblaient tout aussi à cran l'un que l'autre et mal aurait été venu de venir les chatouiller. Nul ne s'y risquait d'ailleurs sachant combien Tachibana pouvait réagir avec violence et le blond disparaître sans laisser d'adresse.

Il faisait encore chaud aujourd'hui, et Akane c'était réfugié sur le toit de l'université. Il jouait avec son portable. Il avait longtemps hésité (une semaine entière) avant de lui renvoyé un sms.

 **Tachibana :**

 _« Je suis désolé pour mon comportement de la dernière fois. Est-ce qu'on peut se revoir ? »_

Quelques étages en dessous un autre portable sonnait. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressortit le petit objet chantant.

 **La tchateuse :**

 _« Se revoir ? Que veux-tu faire ? »_

Tachibana regarda longuement son portable. Ce qu'il voulait faire ? Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait envie de faire. La coller contre un mur et la posséder, mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée. Il devait oublier ces pensées.

 **Tachibana :**

 _« Y'a une rediffusion des « sept mercenaires » au cinéma, ça te dit ? »_

 **La tchateuse :**

 _« Bof, mais oui pour aller au cinéma »_

 **Tachibana :**

 _« Cool. Demain 18heures,avant j'ai entraînement »_

 **La tchateuse :**

 _« Moi aussi avant j'ai à faire, 18heure c'est bien. Où on se retrouve ? »_

 **Tachibana :**

 _« Au parc devant l'université. Tu connais ? »_

 **La tchateuse**

« _Chuis pas stupide quand même : Grrrr ! »_

Le lendemain après l'entraînement le blond se rendit à la gare il passa par les toilettes et enfila un pantacourt bleu et un pull aux épaules découvertes. Il mis une paire de ballerine et déposa son sac dans une consigne. Il noua rapidement ses mèches blonde et sortie direction le centre ville.

Devant le cinéma le brun envoyait des messages à son partenaire. Depuis qu'il avait son téléphone il passait beaucoup de temps à se parler par sms même si le blond critiquait souvent ses fautes. Il attendait la jolie blonde avec qui il avait joué au basket. C'est vrai qu'il avait un peu merdé pour leur premier rencard il espérait faire mieux cette fois.

Il aperçu dans la rue la fine silhouette qu'il reconnu tout de suite. Il laissa son regard glisser sur ses vêtements et constata qu'elle ne portait pas de jupe.

-Dommage ! laissa t il tomber quand elle arriva.

-Pardon ?

-Rien ! Salut !

A défaut de jupe , son pull laissait voir ses épaules et le regard du brun s'y attarda plus que de raison. La blonde se laissa détailler.

-Au moins on sait à quoi s'en tenir avec toi.

-Quoi ? Demanda le brun en détachant son regard de ses épaules .

-Rien. On fait quoi alors ?

-Cinéma ! Sourit le brun en sortant les deux tickets qu'ils avaient acheté.

Il lui tendit la main et l'entraîna derrière lui. Elle avait glissé sa main dans la sienne, il avait été surprit de constater qu'elle avait quand même de grande mains… Bon en même temps elle n'était pas petite … Inconsciemment il avait laissé ses doigts se glisser entre les siens…

A la base il n'était pas tellement démonstratif mais là il devait avouer que vu qu'il ne la connaissait pas plus que ça , il avait seulement envie de profiter. Assit à ses côté dans la salle de ciné il en profitait pour la regarder , elle lui semblait vaguement familière comme s'il la connaissait mais sans savoir d'où…

-Tu as les même cheveux que mon équipier…

-Quoi ?

-Mon partenaire de basket , il a les même cheveux que toi …

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais...Même tes yeux… Ils ont la même couleurs que les siens.

-Dis donc tu l'observes bien ton équipier. Se moqua t elle gentiment.

-Bah ça fait 3 ans qu'on joue ensemble… Et en stage on est toujours ensemble… Il n'y a personne qui le connaisse mieux que moi ! Enfin je croyais…

-Ah ? On dirait presque que tu es amoureux de lui quand tu en parles. Alors c'est pour ça que tu cherchais une blonde ?

-Mais non ! Rala le brun.

La blonde s'approcha de lui et il en fit autant.

-Ca ne me dérange pas. Dit elle en baissant la voix. Je te plais ?

-Ouais. Fit le brun en effleurant ses lèvres.

-Alors embrasse moi …

S'il fut surprit de sa demande,il ne s'en priva pas pour autant et glissant sa main sur sa nuque il l'embrassa voluptueusement lui arrachant un soupir auquel il répondit alors que la salle était désormais plongé dans le noir.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser , mêlant leur souffle et leur langue , se goûtant. Leur lèvres se séparèrent quelques secondes .

-Je croyais que tu avais une petite amie ?

-Ouais .Fit le brun. Mais j'avais envie de t'embrasser.

-Je vois ça.

Tachibana commença à faire glisser sa main sur sa gorge et à descendre sur sa poitrine. La blonde arrêta sa main.

-Non...Souffla t elle doucement .

Le brun n'insista pas et enlaça ses doigts se tournant vers le film. De son côté la blonde en profita pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine et son ventre palpitait .

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la fin du film. Ils sortirent du cinéma main dans la main et marchèrent un long moment profitant simplement d'être l'un près de l'autre.

Passant dans une ruelle peu passante Akane l'attira un peu à l'écart et l'attira contre lui .

Le regard clair accrocha le sien et les bras de la blonde se glissèrent autour de son cou. Tachibana l'enlaça et sa bouche s'empara doucement de la sienne. Une fois , deux fois avant de glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres , sa main glissa sous son pull caressant la peau douce de son dos… Akane avait envie de la toucher, un gémissement lui répondit s'il avait besoin de savoir si elle appréciait la douceur de ses caresses.

Le brun la poussa doucement contre le mur et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les yeux noirs brillaient étrangement… Le blonde le regarda et un éclair de tristesse illumina son regard. Avec douceur, elle effleura ses lèvres de ses doigts ,elle aurait tant aimé…. Si seulement ….

Une larme glissa doucement sur sa joue et elle l'embrassa doucement.

-Pardon ! Murmura t elle avant de prendre la fuite et de partir en courant.

Le brun n'avait pas essayer de la retenir il était déboussolé.


	5. Chapter 5

**TITRE** : un amour par procuration chap. 05

 **AUTEUR** : le mouffon

 **GENRE** : yaoi/ inceste

 **BASE** : i'll

* * *

UN AMOUR PAR PROCURATION chap 05

* * *

Tachibana soupira il était toujours un peu dans les nuages en ce moment. Il avait même faillit se faire virer de l'entrainement à force d'être ailleurs et son partenaire lui avait envoyé un ballon en pleine face.

Il voulait un nouveau rendez vous avec elle.

Alors il l'avait harcelé , et harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte. La revoir encore . Il lui avait fixé rendez vous après l'entrainement. Quelques jours plus tard . Il ne voulait pas la brusquer mais il aimait être avec elle, il l'avait embrassé et il voulait le faire encore…

Le soir 17h30 Hiragi se leva du parquet et quitta la salle du gymnase sous le regard ébahit de l'entraîneur.

-Hé où tu compte aller ?

-J'ai des trucs à faire ! Maronna le blond.

-Comme quoi qui est plus important que l'entraînement ?

-Un rendez-vous chez le médecin ! Marmonna le blond.

-T'es malade ? Demanda son frère.

-Du cerveau ! Siffla Akane en s'allongeant sur le parquet et en lui tournant le dos.

-Vaccin. Lâcha le blond avant de prendre son sac et de filer sans demander son reste.

Histoire totalement bidon mais il n'aurait jamais le temps de se doucher après l'entraînement et de se changer, lui, s'il ne fichait pas le camp vite fait.

Pour le vaccin, c'était pas totalement faux. Il avait bien des vaccins à faire.  
Sauf qu'il s'était fait piquer ce matin.

Il ajusta son sac sur son épaule et fila aux bains publics. Il prit une cabine et se dénuda. Il alla se laver et profiter pendant un petit quart d'heure du bain chaud puis retourna à la cabine se changer.

Il sortit de son sac, une jupe et un pull, et camoufla ses cheveux sous un béret assortit.

Il se dirigea vers la gare et mis ses affaires en consigne, il se contenta d'un petit sac en bandoulière orné d'une kitty en strass et se dirigea vers le parc de l'université. Il était 18 heure pile. Restait plus qu'à attendre son rendez-vous. Il en profita pour jouer sur son portable en attendant que son altesse daigne arriver.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant à l'horaire, il ne serait pas à l'heure de toutes les façons. Alors autant prendre son mal en patience.

Il était tranquillement installé à l'attendre lorsque des voix peu amène et aux réflexions vulgaires se mirent à fuser. Il releva discrètement un œil pour voir ce qui se passait.

Un groupe de jeune dont l'une des têtes lui était particulièrement familière se dirigeait vers le parc.

Hitonari baissa la tête et tacha de se faire discret. Il ne tenait pas à croiser cette personne. Si seulement Akane pouvait arriver cela lui sauverait la mise. Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas si bien.

-Hé regardez donc qui est là ! S'exclama soudain l'un des membres du groupe.

-Où ça ?

-Tu la connais?Demanda une autre voix.

-Pour sur que je LE connais ! Siffla le jeune en insistant sur le LE.

-Le ? S'étonna une voix.

-Oui Mademoiselle est un garçon et c'est pas n'importe qui.

-Tu plaisantes ? S'exclama une autre voix tandis que le groupe se resserrait autour d'elle.

-Non, je peux l'affirmer pour lui être passé dessus. C'est bel et bien un mec, avec tout ce qui faut ! Et en prime c'est un joueur de basket émérite.

Le type en question venait de l'enlacer par la taille et se frottait à lui. Il attrapa la jupe du blond et tenta de la relever mais il se débattait comme un beau diable. Il n'avait pas l'intention de finir à moitié nu pour excité la libido mal placée de ces gars là.

Ce fut ce moment que choisi Tachibana pour pointer son bout du nez. Il se mit à bailler bruyamment et les regarda. La jeune fille le regardait entre stupeur et révolte.

-C'est ma copine que vous tenez. Marmonna le brun peu avenant.

-Tu sais que ta copine comme tu dis, c'est un mec ?

Akane leva un regard mauvais sur l'attroupement qui le dévisageait l'air perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Le type lui retourna son regard et jeta le blond dans les bras de ses potes qui s'en saisirent et le maintinrent fermement.

-Tu savais que sous ses fringues de fille y'avait un mec ?

-Et alors ? Rétorqua le brun. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

Hitonari posa un regard stupéfait sur son partenaire.

« Comment ça il savait qu'il était un mec ? Où, quand ? A quel moment avait-il été trahit ? » Mille questions se bousculaient dans son cerveau mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées. Le groupe l'entraîna à l'égard le cachant à la vue des passants et d'Akane.

Il se débattit et les longues mèches blondes qu'il rajoutait explosèrent sous le coup de poing qui le propulsa contre un arbre. Là, il sentit des mains vicieuses et brutales chercher à lui ôter ses vêtements. Il déchaîna contre eux sa peur et sa colère d'avoir été si facilement percé à jour.

De son côté Tachibana continuait de toiser celui qu'il considérait comme un ennemi.

-Tu n'as pas honte de sortir avec ça ?

-Ça quoi ? J'm'en tape qu'il soit en gonzesse. Ça m'éclate, moi !

-Tu as de drôle de goût ! Fit dubitatif son interlocuteur.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-Rends-le-moi !

-Non ! Mes gars sont en train de s'amuser un peu. T'as pas l'impression de t'être fait avoir ? C'est vrai qu'il est suffisamment fin pour passer pour une gonzesse. Comment t'as deviné ?

-Et toi ?

-Facile ! J'ai voulu coucher avec lui ! Tu te doutes bien qu'aux premières caresses je l'ai percé à jour ce sale bâtard ! Et j'ai démolit sa sale petite gueule de pédale !

Au mot « pédale » le sang d'Akane ne fit qu'un tour et il décocha une solide mandale au type qui lui faisait face. On pouvait bien dire ce qu'on voulait mais qu'on l'insulte devant lui, il en était hors de question. C'était son pote, son partenaire quiconque lui manquait de respect, le faisait aussi contre lui.

A peine en avait-il terminé avec lui qu'il vit débouler son blond. Le haut de son pull était déchiré et dévoilait son buste plat. Evidemment puisqu'il était un homme. Mais Akane se contenta de relâcher sa victime et de le dévisager. Hitonari n'attendit pas plus longtemps et recula, il fit demi-tour et disparu dans le parc.

Le brun ne tenta pas de le suivre. Il avait besoin de faire le tri dans ses pensées.

-Tu le savais pas. Bava l'ex du blond.

-Nan !

Le gars se mit à rire.

-T'as l'air malin maintenant. Tu savais pas que c'était un mec, bah au moins t'auras pas eu le choc de le découvrir quand tu l'aurais mis dans ton pieu. Remercie-moi !

Tachibana se contenta de lui marcher dessus et prit la direction de l'appartement du blond.

Ils devaient discuter tous les deux. Ils avaient des choses à se dire.

Hitonari avait attrapé le premier bus qui partait pour la plage. Là-bas, il fila droit chez son frère, et tambourina à sa porte. A cette heure il devait déjà être rendu et sa voiture était garée devant sa maison.

Takuya qui sortait de la douche vint ouvrir.

-Oui, oui…Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Son frère lui passa devant le nez et entra sans crier gare.

-Tu pourrais me dire d'où tu sors ? Commença l'aîné.

Mais bien vite il se tut, le haut déchiré de son frère et sa tenue quelque peu étrange lui facilita la compréhension des événements sans qu'il ait besoin de s'expliquer.

Takuya s'approcha et posa sa serviette sur ses épaules.

-Tu veux prendre une douche ? L'eau est encore chaude. Après tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé. Dit-il en le poussant vers la salle d'eau.

Le blond s'y enferma et jeta ses vêtements à la corbeille. Il se glissa sous le jet froid et frotta sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne rouge écarlate avant de plonger dans l'eau brûlante au risque de faire un malaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir inventer ? Comment expliquer tout cela sans briser leur amitié ? Vraiment Hitonari ne savait pas quoi faire.

Au bout d'un long moment Takuya vint frapper à la porte.

-Hé, blondinette, tu t'es noyé ?

Hitonari ôta la serviette froide qu'il avait posé sur sa tête et sortit de l'eau qui avait bien refroidit. Il s'enveloppa dans une serviette et sortit enfin le bout de son nez et se dirigea au salon d'où son frère l'attendait en regardant la télé.

-Tu t'es pas noyé finalement ? Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il. En avalant une chips mais sans perdre son frère des yeux.

Celui-ci en attrapant à son tour une chips.

-Ça a merdé avec Tachibana ? Il t'a reconnu ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

Il y avait de ça.

-Je vois et…

-Rien je t'ai dit.

-Tu mens ! Tu n'as jamais su mentir.

-Si tu sais mieux que moi pourquoi me poses-tu la question.

-Parce que tu es épris de cet idiot.

-Ce n'est pas un idiot. Juste un crétin.

Takuya éclata de rire.

-Tu chipotes vraiment pour pas grand chose. Bon qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Rien.

-Comment ça rien ?

-Je suis partit. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais rester à attendre sa réaction ?

-Avec toi comment savoir.

-Très drôle.

-Il t'a agressé ? Ton pull est en morceau, ça m'étonne de Tachibana de faire preuve de violence à l'égard d'une fille.

-Il n'a pas été violent. Ce n'est pas lui.

-C'est qui alors ?

-Un type avec qui je suis sortit, il y a quelque temps, quand il a découvert que j'étais un mec, ça c'est mal terminé, je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour.

-Je vois.

Takuya effleura doucement sa joue. Son frère restait toujours un mystère pour lui et pourtant qui le connaissait aussi bien que lui. A part Tachibana qui lui avait tout volé et qui parlait avec tant de chaleur de lui.

Il était jaloux. C'était dur d'être son frère. Il avait tant de talent, un partenaire comme il en rêvait et un corps pour lequel il se damnait chaque fois qu'il pouvait le posséder.

Le blond frottait sa joue contre la main ouverte qui la caressait . Il était difficile pour l'aîné de rester calme. Sa raison lui indiquait de rompre immédiatement le contact avec lui mais son cœur et son corps ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Et cet idiot qui se frottait contre lui ainsi tel un chat, le mettait au supplice. Il posa son regard sur le blond et ses yeux sombres croisèrent les yeux étrangement clairs de son frère.

Ce regard…

Il attrapa son poignet et l'attira à lui par-dessus la table et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Hitonari prit appui sur la table et avança vers les bras de son frère, vers ce corps qui n'attendait que le sien et était prêt à le consoler.

Takuya ne se fit pas prier, il cueillit le blond et l'attira à lui s'allongeant sur le sol avec son corps posé sur le sien. Les bras d'Hitonari se nouèrent autour de son cou et sa bouche se fit plus exigeante, il ne voulait pas en rester là.

Il le voulait envers et contre tout, contre les mœurs, contre la logique, la raison, peu lui importait pourvu qu'il réchauffe son cœur brisé. Son frère le renversa et passa au-dessus de son corps, arrachant par la même la serviette qui lui tenait lieu de vêtement et il pu enfin se rassasier de sa vu. Il ôta à son tour ce qui empêchait son corps d'être totalement en contact avec cet autre corps nu qui était du même sang que lui.

Ils se connaissaient si parfaitement et il l'avait possédé tant de fois depuis leur première fois **( voire histoire interdite )** mais il ne s'en lassait toujours pas.

Son corps nu épousait parfaitement le sien, ses mains trouvait si facilement les accès les plus interdits et connaissaient ses moindres faiblesses.

Il se redressa un instant pour le regarder, pourquoi autant d'attirance. Il n'avait rien en commun, il était aussi blond qu'il était brun, ses yeux étaient aussi clairs que les siens noirs de jais. Sa peau si pâle, ses courbes si gracieuses, il avait une balance qui faisait onduler ses hanches quand il se déplaçait que s'en était une torture.

Si seulement il avait pu naître femme et dans une autre famille. Hélas non, il était homme et son propre frère et malgré toutes ses barrières il ne l'en aimait que plus. Il avait tenté par tous les moyens de le haïr, de repousser ce désir qui dévorait ses entrailles et aujourd'hui encore il était prisonnier de ses bras. Il reprit ses lèvres avec fièvre, baiser auquel le blond répondit avec chaleur.

-Tu me mets au supplice à chaque fois. Gémit doucement l'aîné en relâchant ses lèvres haletant.

-Tais-toi ! Répondit faiblement le cadet.

Puis ses lèvres glissèrent sur ses épaules avant de filer sur son ventre et rejoindre ses doigts qui le torturaient déjà à plaisir. Mais le brun voulait faire durer le plaisir, il voulait profiter de lui pleinement. Il l'obligea à se lever et l'emporta vers la chambre malgré ses protestations.

Il se remit à l'embrasser.

-On est pas pressé. Souffla doucement l'aîné. Je n'attends personne et personne ne nous dérangera.

Les lèvres de Takuya filait sur sa gorge et ses mains parcouraient fiévreusement la taille de son cadet avant de glisser sur ses fesses. Le corps souple d'Hitonari se collait au sien avec désir. Difficile d'ignorer le corps brûlant qui se frottait à lui et réclamait son corps avec tant de douceur.

Il l'allongea sur le lit et s'incrusta entre ses cuisses, il le prépara avec douceur et lenteur, décuplant caresses et baisers, faisant monter la pression par cran sans lui offrir pour autant le soulagement.

Hitonari finit par en avoir assez de ce petit jeu fait à ses dépends et renversa son frère lui repassant dessus.

Le brun le fixa le regard troublé. C'était à la fois pire que tout et un vrai délice de le voir ainsi. Le blond était au-dessus de lui et s'empala doucement arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à son aîné qui ferma les yeux sous l'assaut de plaisir.

Le brun se mit à bouger doucement, entraînant son frère vers un délicieux état de béatitude, ses mains glissant sur son dos avant de s'emparer de son désir et ne lui laissant plus de répit. Les mains pâles appuyées sur son torse, tremblaient et son corps se cambrait sous ses assauts répétés. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule sur lui se refermant autour de son membre le plongeant à son tour dans un état semi-cotonneux dans lequel ils restèrent longuement enfouit et enlacés

Le téléphone sonna, à demi-comateux Takuya décrocha maladroitement et bafouilla vaguement quelque chose en rapport avec son nom.

-Oui, non…

Il ne comprenait qu'à demi-mot ce que lui racontait son interlocuteur. Cela avait un rapport avec Hitonari mais en dehors de cela il ne comprit rien.

-Oui, il est là… c'est ça.. A plus.

Et il raccrocha et se colla au corps chaud de son frère rejetant sur eux les couvertures.

Dieu qu'il aimait ce corps ,il enfouit son visage dans son cou et respira à pleins poumons l'odeur de sa peau , Ses bras enlacèrent son torse et il ne tarda pas à sombrer à son tour.


	6. Chapter 6

**TITRE** : un amour par procuration chap. 06

 **AUTEUR** : le mouffon

 **GENRE** : yaoi/ inceste

 **RATING** : M

 **BASE** : i'll

* * *

 **UN AMOUR PAR PROCURATION chap 06**

* * *

Quelqu'un tambourina violemment à la porte de la petite maison. Takuya émergea de dessous la couette et repoussa à regret le corps chaud qui était lové contre lui . Il se pencha vers la silhouette et embrassa doucement ses lèvres, son partenaire lui rendit son baiser et se retourna dans le lit pour se rendormir. Puis l'aîné se leva attrapa son jean et l'enfila sans même prendre le temps de l'attacher correctement.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec un brun au regard mauvais.

-Yo 'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je veux voir Hiragi !

-Ben je suis là !

-Pas toi . Je veux voir ton frère ! Ou il est ?

-Il dort…

-Il dort ? A cette heure là ?

-Disons que nous avons une après midi occupé… Sourit l'aîné à son cadet.

Tachibana sentit les nerfs lui monter, déjà qu'il était passablement énervé la bagarre ne l'avait pas calmé.Il avait pleins de chose à demander à son équipier.

-Je veux lui parler.

-Je me doute que tu n'as pas fait tout ce trajet juste pour moi. Et si je te dis qu'il ne veut pas te voir ?

-Qu'il vienne me le dire en face cet enfoiré !

-Calme toi d'abord. Fit son aîné.Viens t'asseoir ! Je veux discuter avec toi.

Le brun emboîta le pas de son aîné et alla s'asseoir prés de la petite table.

-Pose tes questions !

-Je veux parler à Hiragi.

-Hitonari dort, je ne le réveillerai pas , pose moi tes questions je pense pouvoir te fournir des réponses.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi il met ça… Pourquoi il s'est fait passer pour une fille ?

-Tu n'as pas encore comprit ? Sourit le brun.

-Nan ! Je comprends rien.

-Mon frère... Hitonari il préfère être la fille dans notre couple… Il veut être celui qu'on prends…. Le fait de ce travestir c'est juste une façon de prendre cette place…

-Et c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ?

-Tu es un marrant toi … Tu t'es trompé en répondant sur le tchat de mon frère. Tu as cru qu'il était une fille alors qu'il avait bien noté « blond au yeux clair cherche compagnie. »

-Ah ! Fit le jeune basketteur.

-Du coup il a voulu joué le jeu…. Il ne pensait pas que les choses deviendraient sérieuses…

Le brun baissa la tête.

-Il te l'a dit ?

-Dis quoi ?

-Que… Je l'ai embrassé ! Mais je savais pas que c'était lui ! S'énerva le brun en voulant se défendre.

Takuya leva un sourcil , voilà qui expliquait le comportement de son frère.

-Je comprends mieux. Murmura t il pour lui même.

-De quoi ?

-Tu l'as seulement embrassé comme ça ou …

-Ben embrassé quoi…

-Il y a embrassé et embrassé.

Le brun repensa à leur dernier baiser dans cette ruelle ou il l'avait plaqué contre le mur , et ou le blond avait enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux . Son corps contre le sien , son souffle chaud , sa langue dans sa bouche …. Ou il avait glisser ses mains sous son pull et qu'il avait retenu ses mains...

-C'était pas innocent n'est-ce pas ?

-Nan ! Lâcha le brun.

-Tu as envie de lui ?

Le brun bloqua… Il avait eu envie de cette fille blonde comme son équipier , il avait imaginer la prendre tellement de fois que son corps finissait par réclamer d'être assouvit. Il avait parfois bien du mal à contrôler cette pulsion qui le prenait en sa présence mais replacer Hitonari à la place de cette fille.

-J'avais envie d'elle… J'aurai pu la prendre n'importe où ! Lâcha le brun à son aîné.

-Et maintenant que tu sais que c'est Hitonari ta copine. Qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

-Je penses pas! Marmonna le brun. Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-J'ai réparer tes conneries !

-J'ai rien fait !

-Oui ,enfin c'était limite...Mais bon maintenant tu sais… Ta copine de tchat c'est Hitonari. Tu l'as bécoté … Ça te dégoûte ?

-N'importe quoi ! Fit le brun.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'aîné.

-C'est bon de l'embrasser, hein ? Ses lèvres sont douces , sa langue qui caresse la tienne et son goût…. Son corps qui se colle au tien …

-Tais toi ! S'énerva Tachibana.

-Pourquoi ? Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé les baisers brûlants que tu as échangé avec lui ? Son corps contre ton corps…. Si tu n'avais pas aimé cela tu n'aurais pas multiplié tes rendez vous avec lui ….

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi !

-Pourquoi parce que moi aussi je sais combien c'est agréable de l'embrasser et de le toucher ?

-Nan ! Parce que moi je n'ai pas eu le droit d'aller aussi loin ! Et que c'est MON partenaire !

-Au final tu le veux même si c'est un garçon ?

-Je….J'en sais rien… Je dois lui parler…

* * *

Dans la chambre le blond s'étira paresseusement. Encore une fois il était venu chercher réconfort dans les bras de son frère… Ce n'était vraiment pas prudent. Si leur père les surprenait il le tuerait… Et comment allait il expliquer la situation à Tachibana ? Il soupira ... Il avait encore fait une connerie ,il devait vraiment couper court à cette situation.

Il se leva du lit dans lequel il s'était réfugié une fois de plus. Près de lui un sac était posé, il se pencha et l'ouvrit… Son frère avait rangé dedans une jupe blanche à volant et un pull bleu, des sous vêtements dont un panty … Il s'habilla ,il aurait aussi bien pu lui sortir un short et un tee shirt… Enfin il avait l'habitude …

Il démêla ses mèches emmêlé et releva les plus longues dégageant sa nuque , accentuant le côté androgyne de sa silhouette … Et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre son frère au salon….

Il se battait avec ses cheveux quand il entra dans la pièce en appelant son frère.

-Hé tu me ramènes à la maison ,j'ai encore des ….

Le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Tachibana qui buvait un thé au salon . Le brun tiqua en le voyant la jupe assez courte qui mettait ses jambes en valeur ,il déglutit péniblement ,son regard s'attarda sur elles beaucoup plus que de raison , le détaillant les yeux brillant. Le pull était court et quand il levait les bras il pouvait voir son ventre plat ..

-Au moins ça c'est clair ! Ne pu s'empêcher de sourire l'aîné.

Le blond avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait faire… Une irrépressible envie de fuir le démangeait.

Son souffle se raccourcit sous l'effet du choc… Il commença à reculer… Son frère le devança il connaissait bien l'animal. S'il partait ils ne s'expliqueraient jamais tout les deux. Il s'élança derrière son frère et l'attrapa à bras le corps pour le ramener au salon.

-Lâche moi ! Hurla le plus jeune. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Calme toi ! Arrête de faire l'enfant.

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher…

-Assieds toi !

-Pourquoi il est là ?

-Parce qu'il a appelé pour te voir !

-Et m'avertir moi ? Non ?

-Non !

-C'était ça le coup de téléphone de tout à l'heure ?

-Peut-être bien.

-Et comment ça se fait qu'il a ton numéro ?

-Disons qu'il sait beaucoup plus de chose que tu ne le penses..

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour demander de quoi il parlait… Mais quelque chose au fond de lui , lui disait qu'il n'allait pas mais alors pas du tout aimer la réponse.

-Beaucoup de chose. Répéta son frère en se penchant à son oreille. Beaucoup… Trop….

Trop ça voulait dire quoi ? Jusqu'où Tachibana l'avait il percer à jour ? Il savait qu'il se travestissait, qu'il aimait les garçons... Est-ce qu'il savait aussi que son frère avait été... Non il préféra laisser ces divagations loin de son esprit.

Son frère le tenait fermement et l'obligea à s'asseoir un peu rudement et d'une façon fort peu élégante . Sa jupe se releva dévoilant son panty à volant .

-Tu fais chier ! Fit très énervé le blond.

-Va bien falloir mettre carte sur table, c'est le moment !

Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais son frère le bâillonna.

-Tais toi ! Je vais chercher à manger vous vous discutez ! Quand je reviens je veux que la situation soit réglé ! Avoues lui tout et que cette histoire s'arrête! Accepte ou jette le, je m'en fou! Mais règle le problème !

Son frère posa un café devant lui et le laissa là.

-Je vous ramènerai après.

-Y'a que deux places dans ta voiture .Marmonna le blond. Et je veux pas rentrer comme ça.

-Je ne t'aurai certainement pas laisser rentrer dans cette tenue seul ! Fit son frère . Une agression par jour ça suffit ! J'ai les clés de celle de papa ! J'irai la chercher en revenant.

Le blond rentra la tête dans les épaules le souvenir cuisant de ce sale type , de ses amis sous ses jupes et sur ses cuisses firent monter la colère dans les yeux clairs.

Takuya sortit en les laissant seuls espérant ne pas trouver un carnage à son retour.

Tachibana sirotait son thé sans quitter son blond des yeux… Sexy son blond d'ailleurs… déjà qu'il avait du mal à gérer leur relation quand elle était simple alors maintenant.

-Ah…

-Mmmm…

Le blond trempa ses lèvres dans sa tasse de café brûlant …

-Aie… Putain l'enfoiré….

Il avait en prime renversé du café sur ses mains… Il en profita pour filer dans la cuisine d'une façon fort peu élégante. Mais au moins il pouvait calmer ses brun se leva il fallait vraiment qu'ils discutent. Il rentra dans la cuisine à la suite du blond qu'il trouva en train de passer ses mains sous l'eau froide.

-Ça va ?

-Ouais ouais c'est bon...

Akane matait le cul du blond il n'y pouvait rien , ses cuisses qui dépassaient de sa jupe et le panty qu'il avait entrevu ,lui rappelait une certaine partie de basket….

-Tu portes des bas parfois ?

-Oui… Non …. De quoi ? Mais enfin attends de quoi tu parles?

-Oui ou non ?

-Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça et arrête de mater mes jambes ! S'exclama le blond.

-Alors baisse ta jupe …

Le blond tira sur sa jupe la faisant descendre de quelques centimètres mais laissant apparaître un peu plus de son ventre… Le regard de Tachibana monta de ses jambes à son ventre.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

-Comme quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Arrête de promener tes yeux sur moi comme ça !Je vais me changer! Siffla le blond agacé.

-Alors mets quelque chose de moins sexy putain ! Et puis non! reste comme ça!

Tachibana l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur le bloquant de son corps. Le souffle du blond se raccourcit il fallait qu'il se calme. Le brun effleura du bout de ses doigts les cuisses de son partenaire il avait relevé sa jupe juste assez pour pouvoir les lui caresser… Le blond sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer encore plus… Sa voix était étranglé dans sa gorge ,il sentait le corps du brun tout près du sien, c'était une douce torture…. Et quand il prononça son nom ce ne fut qu'un souffle .

-Tachibana….

-Yée…. Mon prénom…. C'est Akane...Souffla t il.

Le brun plongea ses yeux dans les yeux clairs et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, le blond noua ses bras autour de son cou et répondit à sa demande ,leurs langues se mêlèrent ,leur souffle c'était raccourcit . Tachibana se souvenait de ce goût , de cette douce sensation dans sa bouche , ce corps contre lui , ses mains glissèrent sous la jupe et s'emparèrent de ses fesses s'attirant un gémissement de la part du blond qui tremblait de désir entre ses bras.

-Pas comme ça … Souffla t il contre sa bouche.

-Je crève d'envie de te coller à ce mur , de t'écarter tes putain de cuisses et de m'enfoncer à toi ! Depuis le premier rendez vous que tu m 'as filer !

Le brun le chargea sur ses hanches , lui faisant sentir son désir bien éveiller ,arrachant un autre gémissement à son partenaire.

Tachibana avait les mains posées sous ses fesses et son corps qui trahissait son envie se pressait contre l'envie de son partenaire …

-Ah…. Akane…

Un souffle rauque chargé d'envie échappa au blond qui sentait son corps s'enflammer aux caresses du brun. Et celui-ci n'était pas en reste , sa langue fourrageait celle de son partenaire comme s'il était en train de mourir de soif… Et il sentait son érection beaucoup trop présente maintenant , le gêner fortement... Il en vient à frotter son bas ventre contre celui hyper tendu de son partenaire.

-Chambre ! Grogna t il à bout en rompant leur baiser …

-A droite ….Gémit le blond haletant... Au fond du couloir…

Le brun le reposa au sol et l'entraîna dans la chambre ou il se jeta littéralement sur le blond le couchant sur le lit encore défait s'infiltrant entre ses cuisses alors que sa bouche reprenait la sienne. Sa main glissa sous sa jupe et glissa sous sa lingerie puis se referma sur le sexe frémissant de son partenaire , le blond glissa à son tour ses mains sur son ventre et entreprit de lui rendre la pareille…. Dégrafant son pantalon et libérant son sexe tendu et brûlant…

Leurs mains se mêlèrent et se caressèrent sans fin , le besoin de se sentir l'un contre l'autre , de se toucher plus fort que leur raison qui s'était perdu entre la cuisine et la chambre.

Ses cuisses ouvertes remontèrent sur ses hanches et le brun lui arracha plus qu'il ne lui enleva le panty qu'il portait sous sa jupe pour le mettre à nu….

-Attends … Attends .. Souffla le blond hors d'haleine. Il se redressa et attrapa une boite dont il sorti un préservatif qu'il tendit au brun.

Tachibana le regarda d'un œil noir.

-Tu es pas…

-Je sais … Marmonna le brun en déchirant la pochette .

Il déroula celui-ci tout le long de son membre et le blond lui tendit une bouteille de liquide transparent..

-T'es équipé !

Le blond plongea son regard troublé dans celui de son basketteur …

-Tu l'es pas toi ?

-J'avais pas prévu de te prendre mais….

-Mais ?

Les mains du brun caressait la peau douce sous ses doigts , son ventre qui tremblait de désir, son membre tendu devant lui , ses joues rougies par l'envie… Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le membre identique au sien. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il aurait envie de toucher un autre mec et surtout un autre sexe que le sien ,il aurait probablement tuer cette personne... Et pourtant là sous ses yeux il avait une furieuse envie de mettre ce sexe gorgé dans sa bouche et de la sucer pour le faire crier.

-J'ai envie de toi comme un dingue ! Je veux te sucer et te faire hurler...Entendre ton imbécile de voix gémir que tu me veux ... T'ouvrir en deux... Mais je sais pas faire …

Le blond recouvrit les doigts de son futur amant de gel et les dirigea doucement entre ses fesses aidant ceux ci à se glisser en lui et lui arrachant un gémissement , il se cambra sous l'intrusion… Le brun tressaillit, le contact était étrange, c'était tellement serré et puis il se posait une question très con... Est-ce qu'il allait toucher... Enfin est-ce qu'il allait ressortir propre?

Le blond posa un regard voilé sur son partenaire qui semblait étrangement calme.

-Quoi? Souffla t il. Qu'est...ce... qui... Haleta t il. Un peu perdu.

-Ben euh... je suis dans... et euh...

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres fines et un sourie fragile se dessina sur les traits délicats du jeune homme , il prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'attirer à l'lui.

-Oui ton doigt est dans mon cul... Mais je suis propre... Il n'y aura rien sur tes doigts si c'est de cela que tu as peur...

-Ah...

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond.

-Ça se prépare une sodomie... Murmura Hitonari avec douceur. On se saute pas dessus comme avec une femme ... Et la propreté c'est quand même le minimum avec son partenaire .

Akane hocha doucement la tête, et enfonça légèrement plus profond son doigt dans l'intimité de son partenaire. Il ne perdait pas de vu les expressions du visage du garçon couché sous lui , dont les cuisses écarté outrageusement se cambrait quand ses doigts se mouvaient en lui explorant le conduit dans lequel ils s'enfonçaient précautionneusement.

et se mis à aller et venir doucement à l'intérieur du corps chaud et étroit, sous le rythme donné par le blond, cherchant le fameux endroit qui ferait gémir le jeune homme alanguit et tremblant sous ses caresses… Hitonari dirigea un peu plus profondément les doigts de son partenaire dans son intimité et ce fut d'une voix rauque et tremblante qu'il murmura.

-Plis …. tes doigts…. Dou...ce...ment…. Haleta t il… C'est… Han…. Ici….

Son corps s'empalait de plus en plus sur les doigts. Akane ne le perdait pas des yeux, il ne se serait jamais imaginé prendre du plaisir avec un autre garçon… Mais voir son blond ainsi devant lui , les cuisses écartés, et ses propres doigts profondément enfoncé dans sa chaleur l'excitait comme il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Glissant dans son intimité , il perçu l'endroit qui faisait trembler son partenaire et saccader sa respiration quand elle ne se bloquait pas complètement. Il voyait le corps se cambrer et la pièce emplit des gémissements du jeune homme. Il n'avait encore jamais imaginé pouvoir faire un tel effet à quelqu'un…Il retira brusquement ses doigts , laissant un sentiment de vide à l'intérieur du corps de son partenaire qui laissa un regard orageux se poser sur lui montrant qu'il n'était pas d'accord d'être largué ainsi...

Mais le brun d'un geste visiblement habitué recouvrit son membre de sa protection et s'enfonça brutalement en lui , écartant ses fesses et ses cuisses pour aller aussi loin que son organe le lui permettait , sans lui laisser le temps de protester ou de lui dire non. Le blond se cambra lorsqu'il sentit le brun en lui et lui arracha un cri . Il se mit à bouger dans son corps uniquement à l'écoute de ce qu'il ressentait… Akane se mit à aller et venir puissamment en lui frappant l'intérieur de son corps avec force et précision... Cet abrutit était aussi bon au lit qu'au basket ... Hitonari ferma les yeux et laissa son partenaire le combler incapable de faire autre chose que de se laisser diriger par ce corps qui lui faisait tant de bien ...

Le brun se laissa retomber sur le corps de son partenaire essoufflé.

-Merde ! Lâcha t il.

Il se retira avec précaution du corps du blond et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il ferma les yeux qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Franchement ...Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Il avait complètement perdu l'esprit. Hitonari se redressa, il était bon pour une 3 ème douche ! Il fit glisser ses vêtements au sol et se tourna vers le brun qui avait les yeux clos et comatait sur le lit de son frère.

-Douche? Lui demanda t il doucement.

Le brun ouvrit un œil et le posa sur son partenaire qui se tenait nu devant lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et les laissa dériver sur toute la surface de ce corps qu'il venait de posséder...

-Non… C'est pas une bonne idée… Fit le brun en lui tournant le dos.

Le blond leva un sourcil et haussa les épaules.

-Alors au moins rhabille toi avant le retour de mon frère ! S'il te voit comme ça sur son lit…

-Ouais ouais c'est bon j'ai compris je viens…

Hitonari était déjà sous le jet d'eau lorsque Tachibana entra dans la salle de bain, il laissa son regard glisser sur lui. A le voir ainsi on ne pourrait jamais croire qu'il venait de coucher ensemble.

Le brun ouvrit le bouche ,ils avaient couché ensemble ?

-Et merde !

-Encore ? Se moqua le blond.

-Ça te fait rire ?

Le blond lui sourit et vint se mettre contre lui en mettant ses bras autour de son cou avec douceur.

-Je ne vais pas pleurer ! Tu avais envie de moi ? Souffla Hitonari doucement. Tu as passé ton temps à me dévorer des yeux chaque fois qu'on s'est vu….

Il ferma à demi les yeux se souvenant du regard lourd et chargé de désir du brun sur lui.

Tachibana se pencha vers lui et effleura ses lèvres, sa main glissa au creux de ses reins… Le blond repoussa doucement sa main.

-C'est juste une douche ..Murmura t il le regard troublé ses lèvres effleurant les siennes en retour.…

-C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée….

-Merde ! Sourit le blond.

Alors que la langue du blond se glissait déjà entre ses lèvres et que son corps se collait à lui… Akane répondit avec fougue à sa caresse buccale. Assoiffée de le découvrir à nouveau… Son index retrouvant rapidement sa douce cavité dans laquelle il s'enfonça facilement et fit gémir dans sa bouche son amant...


	7. Chapter 7

**TITRE** : un amour par procuration chap. 07

 **AUTEUR** : le mouffon

 **GENRE** : yaoi/

 **BASE** : i'll

 **CRITIQUE** : mouffon

 **UN AMOUR PAR PROCURATION chap 07**

Takuya écrasa sa cigarette, si son père savait qu'il fumait il le tuerait.. Enfin s 'il savait aussi qu'il entretenait toujours une relation avec son frère, ça leur coûterait encore plus cher, ça aussi. Il devait mettre fin à cette histoire…

Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et entra, il posa ses sacs dans la cuisine ou il trouva la tasse de son frère encore pleine sur l 'évier et aucun bruit … Il entra dans le salon qui se révéla tout aussi vide que la cuisine… S'avançant vers la chambre il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait… Inconsciemment il retint son souffle et poussa la porte de sa chambre….

Son lit était toujours en désordre, mais au sol non loin de là il trouva la jupe et le pull de son frère et pas du tout du même côté le panty… A l'entrée de la salle d'eau , les vêtements du brun gisaient sur le sol… Il laissa échapper un soupire…

Finalement c'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé…

Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'eau et l'ouvrit, il se prit une échappé de vapeur… Et il pu entrevoir les deux corps nus sous la douche ...Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus ,il referma la porte et retourna au salon…

Il s'assit et ralluma une cigarette…

Quelques très longues minutes après le brun le rejoignit et enfin le blond qui se laissa tomber avec fort peu d'élégance.

-Vous avez résolu votre problème ? Demanda l'aîné à ses cadets.

-Y'a pas de problème! Marmonna le blond .

-Donc tu es au courant ?

Hitonari regarda son frère.

-De quoi ?

-Qu'il sait.

-Il sait quoi ?

-Que tu couches avec moi !

Les yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent et le brun frémit.

-De quoi ? Souffla-t-il.

Takuya les regarda tour à tour.

-Vous n'avez pas discuter ! Fit-il en écrasant sa cigarette. Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait pendant mon absence ?

Tachibana détourna le regard et le blond se lança dans l'examen du plafond.

-Vous me prenez pour un con tous les deux ! Je vous ai dit de vous expliquer ! Pas de vous envoyer en l'air dans ma chambre.

-On n'a pas…. Commença le brun. Enfin… Ce n'était pas prévu…

-Oh ce n'était pas prévu ? Et tu crois que c'est une excuse ? Tu n'avais pas prévu de te faire mon frère, mais bon après tout il était là !

-Oh je suis là justement! Siffla le blond. Vous pourriez peut-être me demander mon avis non ?

Tachibana posa son menton sur sa main et se tourna vers la porte fenêtre.

-En même temps si tu ne te faisais pas passer pour une fille, ça serait pas arrivé…

-Il a pas tort ! Lâcha son frère.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu étais moins tentant on aurait moins de problème.

-Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ?

-Ça serait bien que t'évites de te faire ton frère à la fac ! Siffla Tachibana pour son aîné.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu suivrais mon frère comme ça mais bon vu que tu as assister à toute la scène…

Le plus jeune blêmit. Tachibana les avait vu ? Ou quand comment ?

-Comment ? Souffla-t-il à voix basse.

-Je ne partage pas ! Fit le brun froidement en attrapant le blond par le poignet et en l'attirant entre ses jambes.

-J'avais cru comprendre. Fit Takuya.

-Comment tu es au courant ?

-L'autre soir quand tu m'as demandé de te rejoindre il nous a vu.

Les yeux de son frère s'écarquillèrent.

-Il…. ? Est-ce qu'il….

-Tu viens de coucher avec lui… Soupira son frère. Et tu te poses cette question ?

Hitonari blêmit, pouvait il pâlir encore plus après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Akane savait qu'il avait une liaison avec son frère ? Il les avait vu.

Le brun le tenait solidement par la taille et l'avait calé entre ses jambes.

-Si tu sors avec moi, je ne veux plus te voir avec lui…. Fit le brun en arborant sa tête des mauvais jours.

-Je ne sors pas avec mon frère. Souffla le blond à voix basse.

-Ah bon ? Firent d'une même voix Akane et Takuya.

-On fait quoi alors? Demanda son frère. Il y a deux heures j'étais quand même à la place de Tachibana entre tes cuisses !

Le blond piqua un phare, il était devenu écarlate.

-Ce que je veux dire…. Expliqua le blond en prenant une profonde inspiration. C'est que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi !

Son frère lui jeta un regard froid, écrasa sa cigarette et l'attrapa brusquement par la nuque pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant le brun tétanisé. La langue de l'aîné se glissa entre ses lèvres et vint sensuellement s'emparer de celle de son cadet, un gémissement lui échappa….

Par-dessus l'épaule du blond Takuya lança un regard au brun qui le regardait ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser…. Devait-il lui en coller une ou …. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la seconde main de l'aîné qui venait de se glisser sous la jupe courte et remontait celle-ci sur les hanches du blond.

Délaissant les lèvres de son frère il attrapa le poignet du brun et l'obligea à se coller à son frère.

-Mets-toi à genou Hitonari. Souffla Son frère . Sur la table.

A quatre pattes sur la table offrant son superbe postérieur au brun qui était dans son dos, le blond frémit.

-Tu le veux ? Demanda la voix plaine de désir de Takuya à Tachibana.

Le brun lui jeta un regard encore plus noir. Tandis que l'aîné glissait sa main entre les cuisses de son frère s'attirant un gémissement insatisfait.

-Alors je vais t'apprendre à contenter mon frère !

-Quoi… ? Manqua de s'étouffer le blond, alors que son frère refermait sa main sur son membre qui se dressait.

-Je sais faire ! Siffla le brun.

-On va voir ça.

Agacé et mal à l'aise, Hitonari repoussa violemment les deux hommes qui l'encadraient.

-Vous êtes de grands malades ! Hurla-t-il. Tous les deux !

-Tu n'es pas très crédible avec le barreau que tu as ! Fit son frère.

Pour toute réponse le blond s'écarta de la table et se dirigea vers ses chaussures.

-Ou tu vas ?

-J'me casse ! Chuis pas votre pute ! Si c'est juste un cul que vous voulez, trouvez-vous-en un autre !

-Hitonari ! S'agaça à son tour son aîné. Arrête de faire l'enfant.

-Non ! Hurla le blond. Je...Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ! … Ni l'un, ni l'autre….

La porte claqua dans le dos du jeune homme qui venait de filer sans un regard en arrière.

Takuya soupira.

-Il va revenir ! Fit-il. Tu veux un thé en attendant ?

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Pour le thé ? Non.

-Je te parlais pour ce que tu as fait !

-Pff… Je te l'ai déjà dit… Ça fait un bail qu'avec Hitonari on a une liaison… Mais on ne le hurle pas sur les toits. Je ne suis pas gay… Mon … Mon frère oui….

-Alors pourquoi tu… vous… Franchement ….

-Je te l 'ai dit … On n'a pas vraiment été élevé en frère mais plutôt en rivaux… Et j'ai découvert que mon frère se travestissait pour approcher d'autre garçon car il ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas… J'en sais rien… Assumer le fait d'être un garçon qui aime des garçons… En se faisant passer pour une fille, il pouvait se faire draguer ouvertement…. Enfin bref… Après c'est moi qui l'aie initié car je ne voulais pas qu'on lui fasse du mal… Je ne voulais pas que sa première fois soit un mauvais souvenir… Alors bon ok c'est peut-être con ! Mais …. Enfin peu importe ! Et toi alors ?

-Il ne revient pas…. Constata le brun.

Takuya soupira.

-Quelle merde !

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda durement le brun en se redressant.

-Pourquoi j 'ai fait quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé devant moi ? Pourquoi tu l'as traité comme…

-Comme quoi ? Comme une pute ? Tu crois que mon frère va gentiment te laisser faire ce que tu veux avec lui ? Tu crois qu'il éprouve quoi pour toi ? Que c'est un jeu pour lui? Que maintenant que tu l'as eu tu peux le jeter comme une merde ? Tu vas faire quoi toi ? Retourner dans les bras de ta copine et laisser mon frère derrière toi ?

-Je…

-Quoi ? C'est bien ça non ? Maintenant que tu l'as eu, tu vas le laisser tomber, non ? C'était juste un essai, une découverte. C'est bien ce que tu avais dit à mon frère … !

-Ce n'est pas ça !

-Alors quoi, Tu vas t'afficher avec lui, tu vas dire à ta copine que tu sors avec un mec et que c'est fini avec elle ? Tu vas dire à ta mère que tu es gay ?

-Je ne suis pas GAY ! Hurla le brun, la colère prenant le pas sur sa capacité à réfléchir. Je ne sors pas avec un mec !

-Donc mon frère c'était juste un coup comme ça ? Un cul que tu as fourré ? Tu n'éprouves rien pour lui ?

-Je… Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ou un truc du genre ! Si c'est ça que tu veux savoir… C'était juste physique ! Ce n'est pas mon ami ou quelque chose comme ça… On est juste partenaire de basket , ça s'arrête là ! Y'a rien d'autre ! Bougonna le brun.

Takuya avait écouté froidement le discours du brun en face de lui. Quelque part au fond de lui il avait mal pour son frère. Lorsque celui-ci découvrirait qu'il n'avait été rien de plus qu'un coup sans importance, que ce garçon qui comptait tant pour lui n'avait pas le tiers du quart des sentiments qu'il éprouvait lui pour lui comment le supporterait il ?

Le vent s'était doucement levé, il faisait beau, le ciel était clair, le soleil doux et chaud. Et pourtant pour lui , il n'avait jamais fait aussi froid… Le monde n'avait jamais été aussi laid… Si vide… Il se sentait tellement stupide … Une chance qu'il ne se soit pas laissé aller à lui dire la vérité… A lui avouer ce qu'il éprouvait vraiment… L'espoir que leur étreinte avait éveiller en lui …

La douleur qui lui déchirait actuellement le cœur était tout simplement insupportable. Il voulait qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle disparaisse… Il voulait hurler, crier, pleurer, frapper…. N'importe quoi mais évacuer cette sensation d'étouffer, de manquer d'oxygène… Le poids qui pesait sur lui, lui parut soudainement bien trop lourd à porter…

Il ne sut jamais comment il finit par arriver chez lui… Il voulait juste oublier….

La journée se termina et la nuit tomba sans qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste… Le téléphone sonna mais il ne décrocha pas … Il ne voulait voir personne, il ne voulait entendre personne…. Il était assis par terre le regard plongé dans le vide. Hébété de douleur… Des larmes coulaient sans fin sur ses joues… Il n'avait jamais autant souffert de sa vie…

Une seconde journée s'écoulera sans qu'il ne bouge… Son esprit était vide de tout…. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser et ferma les yeux… Le téléphone sonna de nouveau et il ne décrocha pas … Agacé de l'entendre sonner pour la 10 ème fois il projeta celui-ci contre le mur… Puis de colère il ouvrit son placard et sortit, pour les jeter au sol, tous les vêtements qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revoir et armé de ciseaux il se mit à les découper ne laissant que des lambeaux de tissus au sol avant de les enfourner dans un sac poubelle pour s'en débarrasser….

Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain et armé de ses ciseaux trancha les longues mèches blondes qu'ils avaient trop laissé pousser ne gardant de leur longueur que sa frange qui lui permettrait de cacher son regard douloureux et deux grandes mèches de chaque côté de son doux visage…

Puis il enfila une chemise, un jean et se dirigea vers le centre-ville… Il allait faire quelque chose qu'il voulait faire depuis très longtemps mais qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de mettre à exécution…

Une semaine …

Une semaine c'est le temps qu'il s'écoula avant qu'il ne remette les pieds à la fac. Une semaine durant laquelle il avait tenté de faire un tri dans sa vie. Il avait fait le vide dans son appartement, jeté tout ce qui lui rappelait avant … Il avait même fait changer sa ligne de portable… Et avait tenter de retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur ce qui restait de sa vie...

Il avait envoyé chier son frère… Passant sur lui la colère qui l'étouffait, l'aîné l'avait laissé déversé le venin qui rongeait son cœur, il avait bien comprit ce qui était arrivé. Alors il avait laissé à celui-ci la liberté de se défouler. Il avait continué à l'appeler et surtout à passer tous les jours de peur qu'il ne commette une bêtise mais la colère du plus jeune était devenu son moteur pour tenir et il faisait tout pour l'entretenir.

Avançant dans la cour les yeux rivés sur ses feuilles de cours qu'il devait rattraper, il traversa celle-ci sous quelque regard appuyer. Il devait rattraper quelque partiel qu'il avait manqué en s'absentant. Il se dirigea vers la salle mise à sa disposition, la porte se referma derrière lui et il se mit au travail… 4 heures s'écoulèrent et la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il avait une heure pour déjeuner et ensuite devrait encore se farcir deux autres partiels.

Son téléphone vibra et il découvrit un sms de son frère.

« Rdv cafet »

Il soupira et jeta son sac dans son casier avant de prendre la direction de la cafeteria.

Il se faisait déjà, auparavant, pas mal remarqué depuis que son homosexualité avait été révélé publiquement mais dorénavant c'était encore pire…

La chemise délibérément entrouverte sur son ventre, dévoilait un piercing au nombril, alors que ses cheveux coupé très court sur la nuque laissait voir un tatouage ou on pouvait reconnaître le kanji de la liberté …

Son frère tressaillit … Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis que le blond avait quitté son appartement fou de colère… Il ne savait pas que son frère avait éprouvé un tel besoin de se rebeller… Le blond se laissa choir en face de lui alors que de nombreux regard avait suivi sa silhouette tout le long de sa traversée de la cafeteria jusqu'à son aîné.

-Tu as encore trouvé un moyen de te faire remarquer ! Constata son aîné en laissant son regard s'attarder sur les oreilles percés d'un diamant de son cadet.

D'un geste doux, il écarta les longues mèches claires et observa d'un peu plus près les brillants.

-Enfin c'est assez discret… Soupira l'aîné.

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un ricanement.

-Tu as décidé de remettre les pieds à la fac au final ? Il y a eu beaucoup de ragot sur ton absence.

-Du style ?

-Que tu avais été renvoyé… Que tu t'étais battu avec Tachibana et qu'il t'avait tué…

A ces mots le plus jeune éclata de rire et Takuya sourit.

-Tu vas mieux ? Chuchota-t-il.

-A ton avis ? Demanda-t-il en se levant et en posant son regard vide sur son aîné.

-Non…

-Tu as donc ta réponse ! Mais c'est bon j'ai compris la leçon. Siffla-t-il amer. J'ai été con ! Ça m'aura servis de leçon à tous les niveaux !

-Tu vas abandonner ?

-Je n'ai rien à abandonner… Pour abandonner quelque chose encore faut-il que cela nous est appartenu… ce qui n'est pas le cas pour moi !

Le plus jeune se détourna et se retrouva face à sa douleur… Le regard sombre se posa sur lui et le détailla sans vergogne ni honte. Les yeux noirs glissèrent sur sa silhouette et s'arrêtèrent sur tous les changement de celle-ci du piercing au nombril aux boucles d'oreilles, il était magnifique… Akane passa sa langue sur ses lèvres imaginant très bien le corps nu sur les draps uniquement paré de ses nouveaux piercing…. Son regard s'enflamma mais ce qui le marqua vraiment voir le choqua fut la perte de poids significative de son partenaire…

-Tu as maigris. Constatât-il.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Et sans attendre sa réponse, le jeune homme passa près de lui et sortit sans se retourner.

-Hey ! Râla le basketteur en lui emboîtant le pas. On n'a pas fini. Et pourquoi tu réponds plus au téléphone ?

-Moi j'ai terminé ! Je n'ai plus rien à te dire ! Siffla le blond en s'éloignant vers sa salle d'examen. Et j'ai casser mon téléphone !

Tachibana le chopa et la plaqua contre le premier mur qu'il trouva.

-Pas moi ! Je veux te voir ce soir ! Ne te défile pas ou je te casse la gueule ! Et redonne-moi ton tel ! Siffla-t-il en fouillant les poches du blond et en s'envoyant un sms.

Puis il lui rendit son téléphone avant de le choper durement par la nuque.

Le blond tressaillit le tatouage encore récent était douloureux en cas de frottement. En le voyant grimacer et chercher à se débarrasser de sa main sur sa nuque Tachibana attira sa tête jusqu'à son épaule. Il posa ses yeux sur la nuque dégagé et enleva sa main…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le délicat tatouage et avec précaution, l'effleura.

-Tss…

-Ça fait mal ?

-Quand tu frottes dessus comme une brute, oui c'est encore sensible ! Siffla le blond en se dégageant. Je vais être à la bourre à cause de toi.

-Je t'attendrai ce soir…

Hitonari ne répondit pas et se détourna silencieusement. Il repassa par son casier pour récupérer son sac, trouva quelque lettre dans celui-ci qu'il jeta à la poubelle sans les regarder.

Probablement encore des lettres d'insultes sur le fait qu'il soit gay… Voir des demandes pour sortir avec lui …. En fait il s'en fichait… Il se fichait de tout ….

Après ces deux dernières épreuves le jeune basketteur s'était traîné jusqu'au gymnase. Avec une semaine d'absence à justifier il s'attendait à se faire passer un savon. L'entraîneur le regarda s'avancer vers lui, il croisa les bras et laissa son regard examiner sa silhouette d'un air dubitatif.

-Mmm… Ton frère m'a dit que tu avais été malade… Je pensais que c'était des conneries...

-Ah…

-Il va falloir te remplumer ! Tu as perdu beaucoup de poids… Quand reprends-tu l'entraînement ?

-Demain…

-Tu te sens assez en forme ?

-J'ai peut-être perdu du poids mais je ne suis pas mourant !

-Parfait ! Les résultats de pré-sélection sont bientôt et je tiens à ce que vous soyez en forme avec Tachibana !

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il hocha silencieusement la tête.

-Bien l'entraînement est fini pour ce soir rendez-vous demain ! Avec notre équipe enfin au complet ! Arrange-toi pour ne pas être malade trop souvent ! Fit l'entraîneur en lui agitant un index sous le nez.

Hitonari haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour, alors qu'il s'éloignait un camarade de promotion de son frère avança sur lui avec quelqu'un de ses amis.

-Oh joli blond ! Alors ton chéri ne t'a pas tué finalement ?

-Pardon ?

-Vu que tout le monde sait que tu as un copain dans la fac ,on a profité de ton absence pour essayer de mettre la main sur lui mais visiblement il sait être discret… A moins qu'il ne t'est laissé tomber et comme l'indique ton tatouage, ton cul est libre ?

Hitonari serra les poings et balança son poing dans l'estomac de son aîné.

-Hey ! Siffla-t-il. On ne t'a jamais appris à respecter tes aînés ?

-Ou vois-tu du respect dans tes paroles pauvre naze ?

-Hiiragi ! Cria la voix de l'entraîneur. Pas de bagarre !

Le blond se tourna vers son entraîneur, il n 'allait quand même pas se laisser insulter comme ça. Tachibana s'avança vers lui et le blond s'écarta de lui.

-On n'a pas le droit de se battre ! Lui sourit malicieusement le brun. Dans l'enceinte de la fac… Mais on peut se retrouver quelque part ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda le blond. Je ne vais pas me salir les mains pour un mec qui croit mon cul en libre-service !

Akane ne put retenir un sourire. Il sortit de sa poche un marqueur et plaça son blond dos à lui puis armé de son feutre il souleva la chemise de celui-ci et commença à gribouiller sur la peau clair…

-Akane ! Siffla le blond en gigotant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Attends… Baragouina le brun qui mâchouillait le bouchon qu'il tenait entre ses dents. Voilà ! S'exclama-t-il après avoir terminé.

Takuya venait de s'approcher avec le reste de l'équipe.

-Tachibana qu'as-tu fait ? Fit l'entraîneur exaspéré.

Le brun attrapa le blond et souleva la chemise pour montrer son œuvre.

Juste au-dessus de la ceinture du pantalon d'Hiiragi junior, Akane avait écrit son prénom en majuscule sur tout le dos de celui-ci.

Takuya arracha le feutre des mains du basketteur.

-Tachibana c'est un marqueur indélébile ! S'exclama son aîné.

-Ben oui ! Il sait lire l'autre tâche ? Fit-il en se tournant vers l'autre jeune homme qui le regardait mauvaisement. Tu vois maintenant y'a marqué **propriété d'Akane Tachibana**. Donc tu ne touches pas à son cul ! Hitonari c'est mon partenaire ! Tu le touches je te tue !

Akane était très fier de lui alors que le blond hallucinait.

-Alors c'est toi son mec ? Siffla l'étudiant.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Claqua la voix du blond.

-Fais quoi ? Demanda avec innocence le brun.

-Tu n'as pas écrit ton prénom sur mon corps ?

-Ben si !

Sumire et Horii arrivèrent à ce moment-là et s'avancèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Hitonari se précipita vers la brunette.

\- Yoshikawa T'as du dissolvant ?

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle éberlué.

Le jeune homme blond ôta sa chemise et lui présenta son dos, les deux jeunes femmes rougirent, le blond avait un superbe physique et même si elles étaient en couple, ça ne les empêchait pas d'apprécier un beau corps quand elle en voyait un. Et Hiiragi était très loin d'être un cageot !

Il n'avait pas été élu gay le plus craquant de la fac par les filles pour rien !

Mais ça le jeune homme l'ignorait…

-Ton abruti de mec a écrit son nom sur moi avec de l'encre indélébile ! Enlève-moi ça ! Je ne suis pas son jouet !

La jeune femme se pencha légèrement et soupira avant de se redresser et de plonger son regard noir dans celui de son ami d'enfance.

-Akane tu es insupportable !

-Mais quoi encore ? Vous êtes chiant tous les deux ! Si je le marque pas, il râle, si je le marque, il râle aussi !

-Mais pas avec un marqueur Akane ! Et pas comme ça !

-Ah bah où alors ? Je ne vais pas l'écrire sur son cul non plus !

-Akane ! Hurla le blond en le chopant par le col. Je vais te buter ! Siffla le blond.

-Arggg… C'est bon tu ne vas pas en faire un flan ! La prochaine fois je le mettrai ailleurs !

-Tachibana j'en ai marre d'effacer ton nom partout sur moi !

-Ben ne l'efface pas ! Fit le brun en haussant les épaules.

Hitonari laissa échapper un soupir blasé et relâcha le tee-shirt du brun. Tachibana le poussait toujours au bout de ses limites, tout le temps peu importait le domaine… Sport, amitié, amour…. Il renversait tout sur son passage. Il passa une main lasse dans ses mèches clairs, tandis qu'Akane ramassait la chemise de celui-ci et la lui tendait.

-Rhabilles toi et payes moi à bouffer !

-Encore ?

-Ça fait une semaine que t'es pas là ! Que tu ne réponds pas au téléphone et que tu fais la gueule ! Tu me dois bien un Gyudon au curry !

-Encore du curry ? Putain si tu fais un gosse il aura la couleur du curry ! Marmonna le basketteur.

-Ben vu comme t'es pâle faudra au moins ça pour qu'il est de la couleur !

-La peau clair c'est de famille je t'ai déjà dit ! Siffla son partenaire.

-Ouais ouais enfin si c'est une fille et qu'elle te ressemble, ça va elle sera pas moche !

-Pourquoi un mec qui me ressemble, il serait moche ?

-Non mais un canon dans la famille ça suffit, pas besoin d'un deuxième cul à surveiller !

-Tss…. Tu dis vraiment que des conneries !

-Ouais… Fit le brun en ramassant son sac. Bon on va bouffer j'ai la dalle !

-J'en ai marre de toi, tu sais ?

-Ouais ouais… Allez ramènes ton cul ! Avant qu'un autre connard veuille rentrer dans ton froc !

-Personne ne rentre dans mon … Commença à râler le blond.

Mais il fut interrompu par un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Y'a déjà trop de monde qui veut entrer dans ton cul ! Encore plus depuis que la fac sait que tu es gay ! Alors sois gentil rhabilles toi qu'on aille bouffer !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport entre mon cul et la bouffe !

Tachibana haussa les épaules et commença à batailler pour refermer les boutons de la chemise de son partenaire avant de vouloir la mettre dans son pantalon.

-Purée Akane ne fais pas ça j'ai horreur de ça !

-Quoi qu'est-ce que t'aime pas encore ?

-Me met pas la chemise dans le pantalon !

-Raggg… Râla le brun en la ressortant.

Le blond en profita pour dégrafer de nouveau la chemise au niveau de son nombril.

-Mais qu'est- ce que tu fous encore à te déshabiller ?

-Je ne me déshabille pas ! Ça me gêne !

-Qu'est-ce qui te gène ?

-T'occupe ! Fit-il en poussant le brun vers la sortie. On y va !

Les deux garçons sortirent rapidement, Hitonari tirant Tachibana à sa suite. Le brun le chopa par les épaules et se pencha vers lui. Les deux basketteurs s'éloignèrent sous les regards curieux…

Le blond marchait en soupirant le nez au vent et le brun trottait à ses côtés silencieux. Lui jetant un regard dur de temps à autre.

-C'est quoi ton problème? Demanda soudain le brun.

-Je n'en ai pas. Fit son partenaire.

-Pourquoi t'étais pas là ?

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-Réfléchir ? Pour quoi faire ? T'as rien dans le chou ! Demanda Akane en cherchant un endroit où aller manger.

Hitonari ne lui répondit pas. Il savait que ce qu'il éprouvait passait des kilomètres au-dessus de la tête de son brun.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce que j'ai ?

-Ça me fait !

-Ça fait quoi ?

-Ça fait que t'es pas là pour jouer au basket et me faire des passes !

-Tout ce qui compte c'est que je te fasse des passes ? N'importe qui peut le faire ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! Siffla le blond en poursuivant son chemin pour entrer chez lui.

-Ou tu vas ? S'énerva le brun à ses côtés.

-Je rentre chez moi !

-Hein ? Et notre Gyudon ?

-Demande à ta femme ! Moi je ne suis que ta pute d'un soir !

-Quoi ? S'étrangla littéralement le brun en se précipitant sur lui.

Tachibana laissa son sac tomber au sol et attrapa son blond par l'épaule puis sans aucune douceur il lui décocha un violent coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Dire qu'il fut surprit fut un euphémisme. Il se retrouva le cul au sol et se massa douloureusement la mâchoire . Hitonari se redressa en remettant celle-ci en place.

-Mais t'es malade ! S'exclama le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Siffla le brun énervé.

Hitonari se redressa doucement.

-A quel moment ? Soupira le blond agacé.

-Tu as dit que tu étais quoi ?

-Ta pute ? Demanda le blond en souriant. Tu m 'as contacté pour tirer un coup, tu l'as fait maintenant c'est bon on ne va pas en faire un flan !

-Tu sous entends quoi là ?

-Rien de plus que la vérité.

Le brun le regardait sans comprendre.

-Quoi Tachibana ? Tu espérais plus qu'un coup d'un soir ?

-Un quoi ?

-Tachibana je ne suis pas idiot ! Je me doutais que je n'avais rien à attendre d'une fois avec toi. Soupira le blond en se détournant. Je savais très bien que je n'avais aucune chance. Murmura-t-il doucement.

-Aucune chance de quoi ? Je ne comprends rien ! Mais je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme tu le dis !

Le blond soupira et commença à s'éloigner. Le brun lui emboîta le pas.

-Attends ! Explique-toi.

-Pourquoi tu crois que je ne suis pas venu cette semaine ?

-Ben ton frère a dit que tu étais malade.

Le blond ricana.

-Oui malade… D'amour… Soupira Hiiragi.

Tachibana continuait à le dévisager sans comprendre. Hitonari s'arrêta et fit face au brun.

-Si je ne suis pas venu c'est parce qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter ce que tu as dit à mon frère sur moi.

-De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à ton frère ?

-Que tu ne m'aimais pas… Sourit pauvrement le jeune homme. Que je n'étais… même pas… ton ami… Sa voix s'était faite amère.

Il laissa échapper un soupir.

-Bien sûr que tu ne voulais pas de moi… Après tout je suis un garçon… Et toi tu aimes les filles… Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu traînes encore avec moi. Tu sais ça me fait mal de te voir agir comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous. Tu as dit à mon frère que tu ne me partagerais pas …. Mais en fait tu ne me donneras jamais ce que je veux…

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux alors ! Tu ne me parles jamais !

-Toi non plus !

-Mais c'est toi qui veux quelque chose de moi !

-Pourquoi tu as couché avec moi ?

Akane ouvrit la bouche en grand. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ? Qu'il en avait envie ? Qu'il était jaloux ? Qu'il voulait être le seul à le posséder ? Qu'il lui avait promis de rester ensemble ? Même si ce n'était pas pareil … Pas dans le même sens… Au bout du compte c'était ce qu'il voulait.

-Putain je ne sais pas !

-Comme ça tu ne sais pas ? Demanda le blond abasourdit.

-Ben non je ne sais pas !

-Je suis un garçon !

-Ouais hé alors ?

-Akane quand tu as couché avec moi tu savais …

-Bien sûr que je le savais t'es con ou quoi !

-Fais un effort pour comprendre Akane !

-Comprendre quoi ! Merde ! Parle à la fin !

-Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves vraiment pour moi ? Je suis quoi pour toi ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Fit le brun en se grattant la tête. C'est vrai je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve pour toi… Je te désire ça c'est clair…

Tachibana s'était rapproché et sa main vint se glisser sur le ventre plat sous la chemise ouverte, il glissa les premières phalanges de ses doigts dans la ceinture du pantalon du blond et l'attira contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordels ? Siffla le blond.

-Ben barre toi si t'en a pas envie !

Alors qu'il faisait passer sa main sur sa taille avant de venir se poser possessive ment sur sa fesse à -

la stupeur du blond qui le regardait ébahit.

-Arrête !

Mais Tachibana n'était pas dupe, le blond était dans le même état que lui. Il l'attira contre lui plaquant son bas ventre contre le sien qu'il sentait devenir encombrant.

-Pas… Pas… Ici ! Souffla le blond en sentant son corps le trahir.

Des regards traînaient sur le couple enlacé qui semblaient près à se sauter dessus.

-Il y a un hôtel… Odawara…

-Mmm…

-Ce soir…

-Mmm…

Un souffle sur sa bouche obligea le blond à passer sa langue sur ses lèvres et Akane en profita pour lécher celle-ci, s'attirant un gémissement.

-Mets des bas… Souffla le brun… Nu… Sous ta jupe…

Le blond se frottait doucement contre lui et Akane sentait le moment où il allait coller violemment son partenaire contre le mur et jouir dans ses fringues.

-Arrête de m'exciter ! S'énerva-t-il. Tu sais quel effet tu me fais ?

-Non… Souffla le blond qui avait une furieuse envie de se soulager. Tu crois que je suis dans quel état ? Haleta le blond. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi comme ça !

Tachibana s'écarta légèrement du blond pour constater que le pantalon du blond était aussi tendu que le sien.

-Merde !

-N'est-ce pas ! Haleta le blond. Derrière moi.

-Quoi derrière toi ?

-La ruelle…

Akane chopa le blond et se jeta avec lui dans la ruelle sombre s'enfonçant dans un recoin ou il plaqua sauvagement le blond dans un renfoncement. Hitonari ne chercha pas plus et dégrafa son pantalon le besoin de se soulager plus fort que sa conscience qui s'était faite la malle quand Akane avait commencer à ravager sa bouche de sa langue. Il sortit son sexe et commença à se masturber sous le regard gourmand du brun qui ne lâchait pas son sexe des yeux et sortit finalement le sien pour le coller contre le sien…

-Ahhh… Oui…. Gémit le blond.

Akane se pressa fortement contre lui caressant leurs sexes de concert. Le brun jeta un œil sur les côtés et ne voyant personne il s'agenouilla et engloutit sans prévenir le blond, le sexe suintant dans sa bouche .

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama le blond au bord de la jouissance. Encore ! Vas-y ! Aaahhh….

Hitonari le savait jamais il n'arriverait à se restreindre. Akane allait le faire jouir, il était déjà sur le point de craquer.

-Arrête ! Arrête ! Supplia-t-il.

Mais il se sentit partir sans pouvoir se retenir, Akane avait senti son blond lâcher prise et au moment où il sentit le liquide chaud arriver sans sa bouche , il lapa délicatement le bout du sexe qui coulait dans sa bouche et referma son mouchoir sur le membre qu'il vida doucement entre ses doigts.

Il leva un regard malicieux et satisfait vers le visage ravagé de plaisirs du blond qui les yeux fermé tentait de reprendre pieds après son coït.

Le brun était particulièrement fier de lui. Il lui avait fait perdre contenance. Il l'avait obliger à lâcher prise en public… Lui , le si stoïque Hiiragi Hitonari. Akane se redressa et rhabilla son amant un sourire aux lèvres alors que le blond le regardait le regard encore brillant .

-Ce soir ! Souffla t il à son oreille. Je te ferai hurler mon nom jusqu'à ce que tu n'ais plus de voix !

Akane reprit la bouche encore entrouverte et y glissa sa langue.

-Tu me fais perdre la tête ! Gémit le blond en s'arrachant à sa bouche.

-J'espère bien !


End file.
